


The Plan

by mphs95



Series: The Bones Collection [4]
Category: Bones (TV), Booth/Brennan - Fandom, Seeley Booth/Temperance Brennan - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Friendship/Love, Gen, Other, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 10:31:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 24,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2425448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mphs95/pseuds/mphs95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannah has learned of Brennan's feelings for Booth and decides that she needs to get the anthropologist out of her boyfriend's life.  The plan she executes has devastating consequences.  Can Booth and Brennan's friends help them find their way back?  Rated for mature for sexual content and language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hannah's Thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, folks...this one came to me this weekend while watching another Bones marathon on my weekend off. I hope you enjoy it. Please review as Momma needs her brain candy! LOL
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Bones but enjoy being in the middle of a DB and TJT Sandwich. Maybe throw in some MGT...

                It was after nine o'clock and Brennan was in Modular Bone Storage working on cold cases. Usually she celebrated the end of a case with a drink with Booth, but the last few months those times have gotten fewer and far in between as Booth moved forward in his relationship with Hannah.

          Ever since she confessed her feelings to him during the Lauren Eames case, there was an increasing distance between then.  Their friendship had been strained almost to the breaking point by the time the two caught the Jacob Broadsky case, a man he had served with while he was in the Rangers.  After her partner was injured by an explosion rigged on the suspect's property, Brennan made sure he got home okay.

          After the explosion, their relationship was still strained, but the distance was closing slowly.  At times, Brennan thought she sensed Booth watching her when no one was looking, like he used to before she rejected him at the Hoover, but shook it off as wishful thinking. She needed to move on with her life as he did.

          Two days earlier, she accepted when Andrew Hacker asked her out.  During their dinner at Rasika, there was a moment of awkwardness when Booth showed up with Hannah.  After exchanging quick pleasantries, the other couple went to their table.  After their dinner, Brennan and Hacker attended a performance of the Bolshoi Ballet at the Kennedy Center.

          Once again, she thought back to her partnership with Booth over the last several years. She missed their closeness and the times they shared….Thai dinners at midnight….stale donuts at the Jeffersonian, but she rationalized it as now she had time to go through all the cold cases the Jeffersonian had in what others called 'Limbo', a name she hated.

* * *

 

          Booth laid awake in bed while Hannah slept next to him. As he stared at the ceiling, he knew he should have been tired as he and Hannah had sex for the first time since before she left and he was injured in the explosion. However, he was wide awake as his thoughts were occupied with one person and it wasn't the one sleeping next to him.

          He remembered how she looked as she held the shell next to her ear. The look of complete childlike wonder brought all those feelings back…..the ones he thought he had buried when he met Hannah. They continued to simmer until last night.

          He saw her on a date with Andrew Hacker….his boss. It took all he had to not lose his cool while the group talked for a few minutes. He was taking her to the Bolshevik Ballet…her favorite ballet group. She looked so beautiful in a dress of what he knew was called  _'royal blue'_  He couldn't help but notice how the dress accentuated her cleavage and how it brought out the blue in her eyes, the eyes that always drew him in, the eyes that let him see inside the real Temperance Brennan.

          He paid attention to Hannah as she talked about her latest trip on Air Force One but his insides were spewing as he wondered if Bones and Hacker were going to get intimate later. He knew they never did when they dated before, but things were different before. He knew he had no right to judge or be jealous, but the green-eyed monster was rearing his head and hitting him smack in the ass. That's when he realized it…he was still in love with Temperance Brennan.

          It pissed him off to still be in love with his partner, especially when he thought of Hannah giving up her career in Afghanistan to transfer to Washington for him. She moved into his apartment and made the effort to get to know his friends. When he told her a few weeks ago about Bones telling her how she felt about him, Hannah didn't make any demands. She trusted him.

          He wanted to live up to that trust. The sex they had tonight was his way of trying to make him move forward with Hannah. Instead, it shamed him to know that while being with Hannah, he only saw Bones. The sex was adventurous, but felt empty more and more each time. They never made love and he knew deep down they never would. But he made his case for Hannah and Bones was looking to move on without him. He figured that the Fates were telling him he and Bones weren't meant to be and to get over himself.

* * *

 

          Hannah pretended to be asleep.  Ever since Seeley told her a few weeks earlier about what  _her_  friend, Temperance told him, she was seething with rage. Temperance was the woman he was pining for in Afghanistan. He didn't say it, but she knew. He may have denied it, but she saw it in his eyes…he still had feelings for his partner.

          She convinced Seeley to not tell his partner know that he told her to spare Temperance's feelings, but she needed his silence for another reason. She was biding her time these last few weeks while she contemplated what to do. It took all she had and the acting of her life to not confront Temperance.

          Last night, while Seeley was trying not to stare at his partner and his boss having dinner, it came to her what to do. It was perfect…and it would put the partnership back on the shaky ground it was on before she left for her trip with the President. She had to be patient, but was confident that what she had planned would break up the partnership forever. Dr. Brennan would move out of her boyfriend's life…..and she would have him all to herself, at least until she got bored and moved on.


	2. Hannah's Plan Begins

          Booth was about to start his shower when he noticed a tea tree oil shampoo was missing from the stall. Going to his bedroom, he searched the top drawer with no success. Moving to search around the room, he saw the bottle sticking out of his garbage can and pulled it out, not noticing Hannah as she came in.

          "Seeley, why are you pulling that bottle out of the garbage?"

          Booth turned back to his girlfriend. "Why do you keep throwing this out? This is Bones' that she keeps here when we have been working late."

          "I don't know….because it doesn't belong here?" She said sarcastically

          Booth tried to keep his voice even. "Hannah, we've been through this. Bones has to keep a few things here and I keep a few things over at her place. If it makes you feel better, I'll put it back into her bag in the top drawer. Why does it bother you so much? She's your friend."

          Hannah held her temper in. She couldn't lose it now before she got the ball rolling. "Sorry…..I have my moments when I do get a little jealous, but that's stupid because you're right. Temperance is my friend and you love me, not her."

          Not giving Booth a chance to respond, Hannah gave him a kiss before walking out. "I have to meet with my editor, so I'm off. Temperance and I are having drinks after work so I'll be home late tonight. "

          Booth still felt weird about the two of them being friends, but he knew he couldn't say anything about it. "Sure, Hannah. Have a good day."

          "I love you, Seeley"

          Booth didn't respond for a minute as the shampoo scent got him caught up in one of his Bones' fantasies. "Love you, too." Booth muttered as he stared at the bottle.

          Hannah walked out the door and down to the street as she hailed a cab. Today was definitely the day she took her boyfriend back from that science nerd.

* * *

 

          Booth was in the SUV with Bones as they went out to the latest crime scene, a body found near Rock Creek Park. She was reading a paper from Medicinal Physics Quarterly on her IPad while Booth drove.

          "Bones, how in the hell do you read things from that tablet? Whatever happened to paper?"

          "Booth, our society is evolving. Someday there will be no more newspapers. All publications will be computerized. Andrew agrees with me on this."

          His stomach sunk when he heard his boss's name. "Hacker says that, huh?"

          "Yes, Andrew does. He says that he is working on efforts to improve the Hoover's recycling program. He's been finding cans and other recyclables just tossed in the garbage"

_'The only environment Hacker cares about is the one in Bones' pants.'_  Booth thought

          "He was telling me about his upcoming meeting with Cullen to discuss adding more containers to the hallways for the meta.l"

          Booth broke into hysterical laughter as he pictured Hacker doing what he was lying to Bones about. After a moment, his abdomen started to hurt.

          "Booth….what is so funny?"

          Booth calmed himself down. "Nothing, Bones. It's all good."

          "What?"

          "Oh look, we're at the crime scene. Time for us to look at dead remains and for you and the squints to play in bones and bodily fluids."

          Booth turned off the truck and got out. Bones got out, got her stuff from the back, and followed him. "But Booth, I want to know what is so amusing."

* * *

 

          Hannah got out of her cab and walked to a bench outside of the Hoover building in the back. She was early to meet Seeley, but wanted to get here early to finalize her plan for his partnership with Dr. Brennan. She felt a buzz with her phone. When she saw the message, she wasn't happy.

_Hannah I have to give you a check for drinks tonight. I am examining remains from a crime scene and sometimes it takes quite a while._

          Hannah was momentarily confused until she realized Brennan meant 'rain check'. "Sorry Temperance. I need you tonight for all of this to work"

          Hannah got back onto her cell and texted back _. **not taking no for answer. need time w my friend. 1 drink at FF. plz?**_

          Five minutes later, she felt a buzz again ** _._** _All right, one drink but it may not be until after nine o'clock. Maybe you can dinner with Booth before I meet you there?_

          Hannah felt a moment of jealousy, but then blew it off. "Sure…..and of course when you eventually get there you two can get all googly eyed while talking shop or other weird shit and leave me out in the cold? I think not"

**_i think he has 2 work tonite. will see u at FF around 9_ **

          She was finishing her text when she saw someone she needed to talk to very much walking towards the coffee cart. Excited, she got up and headed over.

          "Assistant Director Hacker."

          "Ms. Burley…..always nice to see you. What can I do for you?"

          "I just need a few questions answered, sir."

          Brennan was examining her latest remains, a woman who Cam was having trouble finding a cause of death. Hoping to find something with the bones, she so far was also not finding anything definitive. Knowing she may have a late night ahead, she got her phone out and texted Hannah to change their plans.

          Almost immediately, Brennan felt a buzz. Surprised because Hannah didn't usually text back right away, she found her phone and looked. When she saw Hannah pleading with her, Brennan was torn. She wanted to solve the puzzle of the bones, but obviously her friend needed her and wanted to spend time with her.

          She knew she would always love Booth, but she knew she missed her chance and needed to move forward. Booth's happiness was important to her and she knew it made him happy that she got along with Hannah. Wanting to be a good friend to both, she texted back that she would meet her but suggested Hannah get dinner with Booth so they could spend time together.

          When she saw the response, she was surprised because Booth told her he was going to be home watching a game tonight. Obviously, Hannah lived with him and knew better. She felt sad for a moment before she tucked her pain away and went back to her victim. The person laid out in front of her was to be her top priority at the moment.

* * *

 

          Hannah was talking to Hacker when she caught Booth out of the corner of her eye looking as if he was searching for her. "Seeley! Over here!"

          Booth saw her and his supervisor and walked over. "Hey, Hannah" He kissed her and turned to Hacker. "This is a surprise to see you two here talking."

          "Yes, Agent Booth. Your girlfriend was asking me some questions about your latest case. Of course, I told her to attend the press conference I will be having later this afternoon" He turned to Hannah. "Good day, Ms. Burley. Agent Booth, I will need a briefing by three. I will be speaking at four, but then I have to leave to get tickets to see  _Faust_  for Temperance and myself."

          Booth had to bite his cheek not to laugh.  _'A play where someone sells their soul and a mother kills her child. Yeah, Bones will just love that. Good luck getting her into bed after that!'_

          "Seeley, ready for lunch?"

          "Yeah, I'm ready."

* * *

 

          The couple left Hacker in the back garden. Hannah asked him questions about his case while Booth gave minimal answers as they left the garden.

          Temperance arrived at the Founding Fathers at nine o'clock. She looked around and saw Hannah nursing a glass of wine at the bar. When she got closer, she yelled for Hannah as the place was busy.

          Hannah heard her name, turned and smiled _. 'Showtime',_ she thought before motioning her towards a quiet table in the corner. When the ladies sat down, Hannah talked first.

          "Temperance, how is it going with that case you and Seeley were working on today? Any progress?"

          "No, we still can't find cause of death, but I can't talk about the case anymore, Hannah"

          "Of course, of course. So how are things with Andrew?"

          "Well, I did enjoy myself at the ballet a couple of night ago. Thanks for letting me know about the Bolshoi Ballet coming here. I saw them before while I was working in Bosnia and they were so wonderful. I'm just glad Andrew was able to get a couple of tickets."

          "You're welcome. Anything for a friend" Hannah said through a fake smile that she knew Temperance wouldn't catch. "I want to thank you again for giving me a heads up on the Bakelite phone I gave Seeley. He absolutely loves it"

          Brennan felt the knife being twisted, but made herself relax. "It's no problem, Hannah. It's something that Booth has always wanted."

          Hannah knew the moment to strike was now. "Temperance, I want to talk to you about something."

          Brennan sipped from her red wine. "Of course Hannah."

          "I don't know how to start. Seeley thought it was best I talk to you about this, but I am wondering if it should come from him."

          Brennan was puzzled. Her and Booth were starting to get back to where they were before  _that_  night. If Booth wanted her to know something from Hannah, he must have had his reasons. "Hannah, Booth must have had a good reason for you to discuss it with me instead of him."

          Hannah inhaled and exhaled. "Well….our sex life is amazing. I just want to start out with that."

          The knife went deeper into Brennan and it was difficult to not feel the pain. "Okay"

          Hannah saw the look in Brennan's eyes and had to fight to keep a smile on her face as she feigned reluctance. "Seeley and I have talked about…..exploring our options…..to keep things interesting."

          "Hannah, is this really an appropriate conversation to have with me? I do not understand why Booth would want you to discuss how you two have sexual intercourse with me. He's very private about that sort of thing."

          "Yes, Temperance, he is, but this concerns you."

          "Me?" Brennan felt a wave of nausea in her stomach but she remained and kept quiet so her friend could finish speaking.

          "Yes. Recently we decided that…..well…I'm just going to come out and say it. We want to try having a threesome with someone. Booth wants the third person to be you."


	3. Brennan Gets A Visitor

          The color drained from Temperance's face. "What? He wants me…..to engage in sexual relations…..with both of you?"

          Hannah was laughing inside. Brennan's reaction was better than she figured. "Yes….see, I told him this would make you uncomfortable, but he said you were his best friend and he wanted the first time to be with someone he trusted and respected."

          Of all the things Brennan thought Hannah would say this was not what she expected. Of course, a small part was flattered as she knew she was beautiful and men desired her. To have Booth trust her was a big thing after all they went through the last year.

          However, a big part of her was devastated. First he didn't want her anymore, but then he wanted to have sex with her and his girlfriend…one of her friends. She didn't know how to feel. For years, she chided him for his prudish attitude towards sex. When he finally discusses exploring his options, it was after she told him about her feelings for him and his following rejection.

          She knew it was not rational, but the fact he only wanted to have sex with her while also engaging with another woman and after he turned her down was hurtful. One could say he was an insensitive asshole. ' _Why would he do this to her now?'_

          All Brennan knew was she had to get out of there now before she lost her feces. "Hannah I'm…I'm going to have to think about this. I have to go now."

          Brennan got up, barely remembering to grab her bag and took off from the restaurant. When Brennan got to her car, she sat in it and cried.

          When Hannah saw that Temperance was out of sight, she laughed and toasted herself. The waitress came to the table. "Is Dr. Brennan okay? She and Agent Booth never leave a drink unfinished."

          Hannah was miffed that the waitress didn't remember  _her_  habits after being in here with Booth enough. "She's fine!" She guzzled the remainder of her wine. "I want a refill"

          When the waitress was looking towards the exit, Hannah got pissed. "Waitress!" When the girl turned around, Hannah almost shoved the glass in her face. "Refill. Now. Or is that too much to comprehend?"

          The waitress stiffly grabbed her glass and left the table. Hannah sat back and smiled. She needed to get back to the office, but she felt she deserved a reward for a job well done. She began to hum to herself  _Dixie_  as she got her phone out.

* * *

 

          Two hours later, Brennan walked through the door with her face still tear-streaked. After she threw her bag down, she went into her bedroom to change. As she entered her living room, she heard knocking. Ignoring it, she almost sat down when she heard a voice.

          "Temperance, its Andrew."

          Brennan continued to ignore it, but when the knocking continued, she knew he was aware she was there. Quickly wiping her face to disguise the face she had been crying, she went to the door, looked through the Judas hole, and opened it.

          "Temperance, I went to the lab and I have been looking all over for you."

          "Why, Andrew? We didn't have plans tonight." Brennan said while attempting to not sound rude. The fact that he was carrying a bottle of red wine did not escape her.

          "Because I wanted to see you. What's wrong? You seem upset. You seem to need a friend. I'm going to stay for a while."

          His company she was not in the mood for, or anyone's for that matter. "Andrew, it's been a long day…"

          "I'm not taking no for an answer, Temperance. Now let me in."

          Brennan merely stepped aside to let Hacker in. "Can I get you anything?"

          Andrew smiled one of what Brennan remembered that Booth called his  _'shit eating grin'._ "No, Temperance. I do have this new bottle of Beaujolais that I picked up earlier. You look like you could use it right now."

          Resigned, she closed the door before taking the wine bottle. "Of course, Andrew. I'll get a couple of glasses. Please make yourself comfortable."

          When Brennan disappeared into the kitchen, Hacker made sure she had her back turned behind the counter. He sprayed a spritz of Binaca in his mouth and searched his coat pocket until he pulled out three condoms _. 'Can't wait to show her my new black silk boxers'_

          "Andrew, here's your glass."

          Hacker almost dropped his condoms on the floor and barely had time to shove them into his pocket before accepting the glass of wine. "Thank you, Temperance."

          "What did you just have in your pocket?"

          "Oh, nothing to concern yourself with. Now, tell me what happened tonight."

          Brennan chose her words carefully. "It's Hannah. We discussed something and I am not sure how to feel about it right now."

          "Can you tell me? I care very deeply for you, Temperance. I want to help."

          Brennan pondered for a minute then began. "Hannah asked if I wanted to engage in sexual relations with her and Booth."

          Hacker could only sit and stare. "We-well, what did you say, Temperance?"

          "Andrew! Booth is my best friend! It's not something that the two of us have discussed."

          "Well, I have to say that if he is having his girlfriend ask his partner to do this, then there is something wrong with him."

          "I-I don't know, Andrew. It's flattering, really, but a part of me feels…..like it's not proper."

          Andrew scooted closer to Temperance and put his arm around her. "Of course it's not Temperance. That is disgusting and immoral. You are his partner and if he is asking you to do something like that, well, then he's not much of a partner. First thing tomorrow, I see to it you are assigned a new one."

          Brennan turned and looked him in the eye. "Andrew, I will only work with Booth as I will only work with the best. If I am ever assigned another agent, I will contain my FBI assistance to the lab as it was before I started working with him."

          Andrew's eyes grew dark with anger, but he kept it contained. "Of course, Temperance. Your assistance to the FBI is invaluable and I will do whatever it takes to keep you happy to be working with us. You are the best, after all."

          Hacker's reaction wasn't missed with Brennan, but she kept it to herself. "Thank you, Andrew. You're right. I am." Brennan replied before the agent slid closer and his hand tickle her throat. Suddenly, warning bells went off in her head.

          "Temperance, you are so beautiful and you deserve a man who will respect you. I am also very sexually attracted to you."

          Before Brennan could do anything, Hacker started to kiss her as his other hand traveled close to her breast. Before he could start groping it, she stopped his hand. "Andrew, please. I am not ready for that right now in our relationship."

          "Please, Temperance, you need me as much as I need you." Andrew muttered before starting to kiss down her throat.

          "Andrew, stop!"

          Hacker looked up and saw that he might have went too far. "I-I'm sorry, Temperance. It's just….well I find you very desirable sexually and I think we would be very compatible in that way."

          "I do appreciate your interest, Andrew. I know that men find me sexually attractive. Right now, I am not in the mood for sexual intercourse. You understand?"

          "Of course" His insides were hot with sexual frustration, but he knew when to let it go. "I am enjoying getting to know you better. Would you like to have dinner and see a play Friday night? Faust is playing at the National Theater."

          Brennan's insides got cold. She hated that play and the theme behind it, but wanted to be nice to Andrew. "I will check my calendar tomorrow morning. Can I call you by lunch?"

          "Certainly, Temperance"  _'Of course tickets will be sky high by the time I hear from you. Better get them in case after my morning meeting.'_

          Brennan was ready to end the evening. "Well, Andrew, I need to go to bed because I was up very early this morning. You understand?"

          Hacker could see she was wearing nothing underneath the pajama pants, tank top, and bathrobe. He wanted nothing more than his hand between her legs and to not go home. However, he knew that he had to tread carefully. "Yes Temperance. How about I cork this and leave it for you?"

          "No Andrew, you brought it. You should take it home and enjoy it. I do appreciate you coming over though."

          "Okay." He came over and moved to kiss her on her cheek, which Brennan let him do. "I will call you tomorrow, Temperance if that is all right?"

          "Of course. With this case, though I am not sure when I will be home."

          "I will do my best for you."

          Brennan walked him to the door and saw him out. When she locked the door, she got halfway to her bedroom when something Andrew said clicked in her. Realizing she couldn't do much more tonight, she went to bed.

* * *

 

          It was around midnight and Booth was sitting on the couch watching the last minutes of the Flyers/Kings game when he heard the door open. He turned around just as Hannah came through the entryway. "Hey Hannah. How were drinks with Bones?"

          Hannah came around and kissed her boyfriend. "Good. Just catching up on what's what…you know, girl stuff. I had to leave to work on my story for tomorrow. How was work today? Temperance said you two have a hell of a case."

          "We do, but Bones and I have had worse and we cracked them." Suddenly he looked to the screen. "Go go go go! Yes GOAL!"

          Hannah held back her eye roll but decided she wasn't in the mood for sleep. Suddenly, she came around Booth and slid her hands down his chest until she got to his groin. "Seeley….."

          Booth turned to her with a pained face. "Hannah, my back is killing me tonight."

          "Seeley….." Hannah said as she began to knead his cock outside of his pants.

          "Hannah, seriously, my back hurts and I'm not up for this tonight."

          Hannah laughed before she walked around and got down on her knees. As she began to pull down his pants, her voice took on a sultry tone. "I think someone's up for something…"

          "Maybe he is, but I'm not tonight. No, Hannah! Not tonight!" Booth said in an irritated tone before prying her hands away from him.

          Hannah had a petulant look on her face. "Fine. Good night, Seeley."

          After she stormed into the bedroom, Booth rolled his eyes. "Always so damn dramatic."

          He got up five minutes later but when he got to his bedroom, the door was locked. "Seriously, Hannah! I don't fuck you and I'm locked out of my bedroom!"

          Booth hit the door with his fist and stalked into his son's room. He laid down and prayed that the shit going on would be ending soon.

* * *

 

          Hannah laid in bed thinking. Yes, it was childish to lock Seeley out, but she was in a good mood and had excess energy to burn. He was the best sex she ever had and planned on hanging onto him until she was sent out of the country again. She was disappointed at how domestic he was back home, but she was confident that she could hang onto him enough to get rid of Temperance Brennan. Hannah Burley has competition for no man.


	4. A Dinner, A Show, and Some Laughs

          Brennan was working on her remains when Angela came in excited. "Hey, I've got an awesome idea"

          She looked up. "What's that, Angela?"

          "The Cantilever Group has a box at the National Theater that seats eight. How about you, Hacker, Booth, and Hannah join us Friday night to see Faust?" Angela saw her friend's reluctance but continued. "Trust me, this is going to be great. This way you and Booth can spend time together. Best friends do that, right?"

          Brennan couldn't resist when Angela smiled like that. "It would be nice to spend some time with my friends. I'm sure Andrew would like to see this. He asked me about it last night."

          "Perfect. I'll let Hodgins know."

          After Angela left, Brennan called Andrew on her phone. "Andrew? It's Temperance. Is this a bad time?"

          Hacker was at his desk smiling as he held up two tickets. "Never for you. Did you get a chance to check your schedule for Friday?"

          "I did. Even better, Angela said Dr. Hodgins has a group box at the National Theater and invited us to join them on Friday. Would that be acceptable for you?"

          Hacker's face turned red as he saw his now useless tickets and the money he spent on them down the drain.

_"Andrew? Are you still there?"_

          He crumpled up the tickets in his hands as he regained composure. "Yes, Temperance. I do apologize for my delay. Of course it's wonderful and I would be delighted to spend the evening with your friends"

          "Good. I'll let Angela know. Maybe we can all do dinner together beforehand?"

          Hacker's smile remained plastered on his face. "Wonderful."

          Brennan continued to smile as she spoke. "I'll ask Angela. I have to get back to work. I will let you know later the details. Good afternoon, Andrew."

          "Good afternoon, Temperance." When he hung up the phone, he tossed the crumpled tickets into the wall. "Shit!"

* * *

 

          Booth and Hannah were having lunch at the diner. While she was digging into her lunch with vigor, Booth was quiet and barely eating his cheeseburger.

          "Seeley…there's red meat and you're not eating it. What's wrong? You act like you lost your best friend."

          Booth looked up. "I may have Hannah. Bones, she was really quiet today when we were heading back from the crime scene. Would you have any idea what's wrong?"

          Hannah smiled inside.  _'All according to plan'_  She finished chewing her salad. "She hasn't said anything to me."

          Booth exhaled. "Maybe it's just me."

          Hannah put on her most sincere face. "Maybe Seeley it's because she is beginning to commit to Hacker. If he is who she is dating, he needs her attention, not her male friend who is dating another woman."

          Booth ignored the comment. He needed to stay committed to the plan. "Well, maybe you're right." Suddenly his face changed as he remembered something. "By the way, Angela and Hodgins asked us to join them along with Bones and Hacker to see  _Faust_  as the National Theater Friday. Wanna go?"

          Hannah felt her insides turn before she realized the advantage if she agreed. Temperance and Booth seeing each other with a date may drive them apart further. "You know, that sounds fun. Maybe we all can grab dinner before the show?"

          Booth laughed. "Bones made that same suggestion and it's a great idea. Does J & G's sound good to you?"

_'Of course Temperance suggested a group dinner so she could be closer to Booth. Not on my watch'_  Hannah thought spitefully. "Sure Seeley"

          Booth relaxed and found out that Friday couldn't come fast enough for him as seeing Hacker with the squints would prove to be an interesting night, as would seeing Bones dressed up. He then began to finish his lunch. Both he and Hannah had the same words in their heads.

_'Game. Set. Match.'_

          Friday night came too quickly Brennan thought as she got out of the shower. After quickly drying off, she put on her makeup, making her shadow darker due to the formality of the evening. When she walked out she went to her closet and picked out the dress she bought with Angela.

          It was the color of what the store called Egyptian Blue. A V-neck jersey tucked dress that Angela said  _'fit her in all the right places'_. The dress came to her knees and she let her friend convince her to buy a pair of strappy Jimmy Choos. She saw and bought a similar clutch that Hannah bought for tonight.

          This play in particular was not her favorite as the theme hit too close to home, but she chose the last outing they had. Being with her friends tonight did make it easier to be with Andrew, especially after their last encounter at her apartment. It was obvious he wanted to have intercourse with her, but she didn't feel the same way. She would not have intercourse with anyone until her current issues were resolved.

* * *

 

          J & G's was crowded as it was a Friday, but Hodgins called in a reservation ahead of time. Hacker, Brennan, Booth, and Hannah were herded into a corner group table where noise was at a minimum.

          As the group sat down, Booth asked Bones. "Bones, how long before Angela and Hodgins get here?"

          Brennan looked at him slightly annoyed. "They had to wait for Billy to get there since he was watching Michael. I got a text saying they would be here within thirty minutes."

          Hannah watched the tense exchange and gave herself an inner 'high-five'.  _'Going better than I planned.'_  she thought.

          Suddenly Booth phone rang. When he looked at the phone, he smiled. "It's Parker. Excuse me for a few minutes."

          Hannah was annoyed. "Seeley, it's dinner time and we are out with people. Surely you can call him later?"

          Brennan stepped in without thinking. "Hannah, his son lives in London now and Booth rarely sees him. It's ten in the evening there. Later for him would be in the middle of the night."

          Hannah watched Temperance and kicked herself.  _'Have to be understanding of his kid, even when he calls at stupid times'._ She put on a sympathetic face and spoke as she turned to her boyfriend. "Seeley, I'm so—"

          She didn't complete her sentence because Booth had already disappeared to take his call. She held in her annoyance as she turned around to face the other couple. Before she could get a word in, Brennan's phone rang, so she picked it up and looked at it.

          "It's Cam. She may have something on our case. Please excuse me, Andrew. I have to take this call and go to the makeup room for my nose."

          Andrew was annoyed at the intrusion, but wisely kept his mouth shut. "Of course Temperance."

          Brennan reached for her clutch under the table and walked away towards the rest rooms. When neither of the partners was in sight, Hannah leaned over to Hacker.

          "I thought you said you convinced her to leave that damn phone home tonight!"

          "You said I was going to get sex with her a few nights ago when you told her your bullshit story!"

          Hannah exhaled. She needed to keep Hacker happy for her plan to work. "Hacker-"

          "It's Assistant Deputy Director Hacker to you, Ms. Burley."

          Hannah smiled as she got closer. "No, it's Hacker because we're partners in all this. It was my plan that started this. My idea for you to take her to the Bolshoi Ballet. My idea for us to go to see  _Faust._  Angela and Hodgins coming along wasn't in the cards, but I can work around that. Don't try pulling rank with me. You've gotten farther with me than without me, so shut up."

          Hacker leaned in closer. "Don't be so cocky with me. I'm the one who has been giving you scoops as  _your 'anonymous source'_. That could end just like that and where will you be, Ms. Burley? You've moved your career Stateside to follow the president and for Agent Booth. I'll keep up my end, but you better damn well remember who you're dealing with. You may be good at your job, but I have access to more places than you, more areas to dig through than you, and better areas to reach if a certain journalist tries to mess with my career. Understand?"

          Hannah laughed sarcastically. "It seems we are stuck with each other."

          Hacker smiled back. "It seems we are."

          Hannah noticed the Hodgins' coming their way. "Angela and the bug guy are here, so no more talk about this tonight." When the couple arrived, Hannah put on her all-knowing smile. "Hi Angela, Hodgins." She turned to Hacker. "This is Assist—"

          "Yeah, Hannah, we know who he is. We've worked with the FBI for almost six years." Hodgins said barely holding back a laugh.  _'Wow, she really is full of herself. Why the hell wouldn't we know who works in the FBI?'_

          "He's also dating my best friend Sweetie. Stick to what you know, Desert B—Hannah."

          Hannah was furious at the humiliation she felt at being upstaged and at the nickname she knew was being referenced, having a good idea where it came from _. 'Seeley's damn friend Camille Saroyan. Another ex-girlfirend'_.

          She was dying to tell them just because they solved crimes doesn't make them more important than herself. She was the one in front of millions of viewers, not them, but she kept her mouth shut. Sucking up her anger, Hannah smiled. "Of course my apologies." She saw Booth coming back from outside. "There's Seeley."

          Hacker looked and saw Brennan coming from the rest room area. "Ah, there's Temperance."

          Right as Brennan was going to sit she felt her wrist being grabbed. "Angela, what are you doing?"

          "Sweetie, I need to powder my nose.

          "But why do you need me? I just did mine."

          "Because women do not go to the powder room alone."

          "She's right, Temperance. I will join you as well." Hannah said standing up, seeing she was going to have competition tonight. She gave Angela a look not noticed by Brennan.  _'I'm going to be her best friend, Bitch, not you.'_

          Angela gave her an equally nasty look, but she caught the look she was being given by Booth. She needed to behave for everything to work out. Sucking up a sarcastic response, she smiled instead. "Of course. Gentlemen, we'll be back shortly." She turned to Hodgins. "Please order me a glass of sparking water"

          As the ladies left, the waiter came to get a drink order.

          "Jameson on the rocks, a glass of sparkling water, and sparking water with lemon, please" Hodgins ordered.

          Hacker ordered. "A bottle of your finest Cabernet Sauvignon wine, please"

          Booth went by instinct. "A glass of Chardonnay, a Yuengling, and a glass of Merlot"

          As the waiter left, Hodgins started to laugh, but when given a look by Booth, coughed instead. Booth spoke up. "Sir."

          Hacker held up his hand. "Please Agent Booth, for tonight, it's Andrew and Seeley."

          "I prefer Booth."

          "I don't believe in using last names for addressing people. First names give more respect."

          Booth and Hodgins looked at each other.  _'Or a way to annoy someone who hates their first name to make themselves more superior.'_

          Each smiled grimly for what they had to deal with later tonight, but Booth had other concerns at the moment. "Andrew, Bones is allergic to Cabernet. Once she got it instead of Merlot, but she got really flushed, had a monster headache, and broke out in hives. I was there when it happened and it wasn't pretty."

_'He's just full of shit to undermine me.'_  Andrew thought.

          When the drinks arrived, Andrew ignored Booth's advice and has the waiter pour Brennan a glass of the Cabernet with a flourish. Under their table Hodgins quickly texted his friend while stifling a laugh. When Booth's phone buzzed, he looked and laughed out loud before calming himself.

          "What's so funny, Seeley?"

          He quickly looked at the text one more time and held back another laugh.

**_that botl avg around 400 ea_ **

          He then looked up at his supervisor and colleague who also managed to contain himself by then. "Nothing, just something sent from my Pops from his home."

          When the ladies got back, Booth watched until Brennan was situated. As she went to drink from her glass, Booth stepped in. "Bones, that's not Merlot, that's Cabernet."

          Andrew got angry. "Seeley, I'm sure it's not a big deal for Dr. Brennan to have a Cabernet. Let her try it."

          Brennan set the glass down. "Andrew, I am allergic to this wine. I had a severe headache and broke out into a rash once with Booth when I had it. Didn't he tell you?"

          Andrew's face got red with embarrassment, which only got hotter when he saw Booth hand the glass of red wine he ordered to his partner.

          "Th-thank you, Booth. I appreciate you looking out for me." Brennan said awkwardly

          "That's what partners do, Bones."

          The subtle look Hannah gave Hacker didn't go unnoticed by Angela.

* * *

 

          When the group was seated in the Cantilever Group box at the theater, Hannah noted how Temperance and Booth awkwardly sat as far apart as they could be from each other.

          During intermission, Hannah was leaving the bar when she saw Angela and Temperance walk to a quiet corner away from the auditorium. Staying out of sight, she got closer until she could hear the conversation. When she heard the details, she smiled with delight.

          "Bren, you are practically avoiding Booth. Why? What's wrong?"

          Brennan couldn't look her friend in the eye. "Remember when I told you I told Booth of my feelings for him?"

          "Yeah, and he pretty much shot you down by saying Hannah was not a consolation prize, the jackass."

          Brennan swallowed before continuing. "Well. Hannah told me a few days ago that he…."

          Angela waited before getting closer. "He was, Sweetie?"

          "He…..he wanted to have sex with me….and Hannah…..together"

          "What? No way!"

          "Yes, Angela. He wanted Hannah to talk about it with me since he felt it would be better it come from her. They are exploring their sexual options and he wants his first time having sex with two women to be with me because he trusts and has respect for me.

          Angela got angry. "That douche bag! I was being nice to him because we work with him and he's your partner and he's still friends with Hodgins but this is too much. You need to kick his ass, Sweetie. If I wasn't pregnant, I would do it."

          "Angela, please keep your voice down. I don't want to talk about this with Booth, and I don't want you to, either?"

          "What? So what are you going to do? Just ignore this? Give it to him eventually? Bren, it sounds like he shot you down but only wants you for a fuck. That's not a man….that's a douche bag. I thought Hannah Burley could do better than a douche bag like that!"

          "Angela, why do you keep calling Booth a feminine hygiene product? He's not that?"

          Angela grabbed her shoulder and looked her straight in the eye. "Yes he is, Sweetie. A man who does this is a disgusting feminine hygiene product" She calmed down when she saw her friend's face. "Honey, what are you going to do?"

          "I'm not sure. I'm trying to maintain a friendship with him, but knowing what I know I don't know if I can. I don't want to lose Hannah's friendship, though. She's been great to me. Maybe I should just sever my partnership with Booth."

          Angela took her friend in her arms. "Bren, let's just let this go for now. Don't wreck your face in front of that pig. Remember, you have Andrew now. He seems to respect you, wrong wine and all."

          Both of the ladies laughed before Angela felt her phone buzz. She looked down quickly then looked up. "Okay, Bren, let's go fix our faces because I think intermission is almost over. I should rescue Hacker from Hodgins. God knows how much I love that man, but once you get him going on his conspiracy theories, there's no stopping him. I don't want a catch like that scared away from you. You deserve the best."

          The ladies took each other by the arm and walked towards the hallway. Hannah barely had enough time to hide behind a pillar nearby as the two walked past. When the coast was clear, she laughed her head off before texting a message. When done, she walked away in triumph, not noticing the young man watching her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up next...a BIG surprise...but for whom?
> 
> *If you want to see Brennan's dress, go to this link: 
> 
> nicole-miller-heather-jersey-v-neck-l-s-tucked-dress-egyptian-blue?sid=tfc_-_1_52_140216_9f32264520a67c34dbab79eb2b98f30f:0000&si2611807=&channel=137&mr:referralID=NA&mr:trackingCode=2B535F1D-C57E-E311-98C5-001B21BCB944


	5. The Surprise

Saturday at two o'clock, Hacker was home when he heard the doorbell. When he answered it, he saw a messenger with a small package in his hand. Something about him seemed familiar, but he pushed it aside. After signing, he tipped the guy a quarter before shutting the door.

He sat down on the couch and opened the box. He was greeted with what looked like a hotel key card and a note. When he read it, he giggled.

**_Andrew,_ **

**_I think it's time to take a step further in our relationship. Meet me at the Hay-Adams Hotel in this room at 4:00 for a night to remember._ **

**_Temperance_ **

Hacker got up and ran to his bedroom. He raided his closet for his 'sex suit', the one he saved for dates where things had a good chance of progressing past dinner. When he found it, he tossed it on the bed. He ran to his dresser and pulled out his freshly washed black silk boxers. In another drawer, he pulled out an unopened box of condoms.

"If Temperance wants a night to remember, I'll give it to her!"

He ran to the shower. A few minutes later, water could be heard as he sang the words to _I Touch Myself_. When he got out, he found his Hai Karate aftershave he kept for special evenings.

"Worth every penny I spent on it on Ebay. Temperance won't be able to keep her hands off me."

Whistling to himself, he danced and strutted out of his bathroom into his bedroom.

* * *

Hannah was at her desk at NBC finished a report she was scheduled to give on a News Break tonight at 10:42. The previous reporter assigned called in with food poisoning, so this was her chance to make her mark.

She suddenly heard a knock at her door. When she turned, she saw a tall, gangly man holding out a small box.

"Hannah Burley?"

"Yes, come in"

She took the package from the young man and tipped him. "Thank you" he said before leaving.

When she was alone, she opened the box and her eyes bulged as she saw what was in it. Seeing there was also a key and a note, she picked both up and set them down before reading.

**_Hannah:_ **

**_Things have been nuts. I know you have your spot tonight, but I would like to make it up to you for all the craziness of late. Meet me here at 6:00 for a few hours of naked relaxation before you on the air later._ **

**_PS: Hope you don't mind the outfit. Remember what I told you last night? I promise to return the favor._ **

**_Love, Seeley_ **

Hannah smiled to herself _. 'I sooooo definitely deserve some relaxation. Seeley turned me down the last two days, Hacker couldn't get a piece of Temperance without my help, and I had to be in the company Angela and Hodgins. Soon, I will be Temperance's best friend, Hacker will have her all to himself, and Seeley won't need that nerd anymore as he will be focused on me before I have to leave again'_

Her stomach was growling and looked at the clock. _'Almost five'_

She debated for a moment, but then made her decision as she grabbed the box and put it in her messenger bag. _'Seeley will definitely feed me later'_

* * *

Colin Fisher came out of NBC's Washington bureau with a rare smile. He didn't know why Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth had him deliver stuff to their significant others. Thanks to these small tasks, he made one hundred dollars from Dr. Brennan, plus the generous tip from Ms. Burley. Hacker's quarter was tossed to a homeless person he encountered on the way to the NBC offices.

Quickly checking the time, he rushed off home to change so he could get his money from Dr. Brennan and then go pick up his date later tonight.

* * *

Hacker arrived at the suite at 4:55 PM. Practically floating on air, he unlocked the door and entered.

On the large couch in the living room portion of the room, he saw his name on a wrapped box. Shutting the door, he ran over and opened it. What he saw shocked him, but he read the attached note.

**_I've always had this fantasy of having sexual intercourse with a man wearing only this. It is unorthodox I know, but some studies show females are more fluid in their sexuality. I would like to explore this with you tonight. Change into only this and then meet me in the bedroom. I'll be waiting._ **

He picked up the item in question. "Yes, Temperance, unorthodox, but I will do anything to taste the heaven between your legs"

He stripped quickly and put on his present. It was a struggle, but eventually found a way to fit into them. Walking awkwardly to the bedroom, he saw a vase of fresh red roses outside the bedroom door. Grabbing one, he put it between his teeth before entering.

* * *

At six o'clock, Hannah arrived at the room. Confidently opening the door, she came in and saw the room swathed in candlelight. On a nearby table, she saw one dozen red roses along with a propped up envelope. Intrigued, she walked over and opened it.

**_Put on the outfit I sent you. Walk into the bedroom. I will beckon you through the dark to where I am waiting. I can't wait to get a look at you in that outfit, feel you in it, and then feel you out of it._ **

**_Seeley_ **

Hannah pulled her package out of her bag and looked inside for a moment before pulling it out, revealing a Little Bo Peep costume. She felt awkward, but she remembered what Seeley told her last night. His back was killing him so he wasn't up for sex again, but he did explain his fantasy of having sex with a scantily clad Little Bo Peep.

She was very intrigued what would happen when she found 'her sheep'. Hot sex before making another notch in her career would make her night. Putting on her costume, she walked over to the bedroom. When she saw the shepherd's hook outside the door, she grabbed it before going in.

The room was completely dark. She took two steps in and called out. "I'm Little Bo Peep and I've seemed to lost my sheep. Where oh where can they be?"

For a moment, she thought she heard a snicker but it was over before she could register it. Blowing it off, she waited a moment and wasn't disappointed.

"Move straight ahead and when you get to the end of the bed, turn left until you reach your sheep. When you find him, show your sheep how much you love him with your luscious lips."

With a large smile, Hannah walked forward carefully in the dark. When she felt herself walk into what seemed to be the end of the bed, she turned left and walked straight.

"Oh where is my sheep, Seeley? I miss his hot body so much"

"Waiting here patiently for my mistress to find me"

When she felt a body against the wall in the dark, she laughed. "Now that I have my sheep, I must punish you for leaving the flock. That was a bad thing to do Seeley"

She started kissing up her boyfriend's body but immediately noticed something was wrong. Before she could say anything, the lights came on blinding her before she could make out the sound of several camera flashes.

"What the-?" When she was able to open her eyes, she looked up and down in front of her completely mortified. Hacker was clad in only a pair of lace tanga panties the color of magenta. Standing about a foot away was Angela with a camera.

"Hacker, what are you doing acting like Seeley? Why are you wearing women's panties? When I tell Seeley about this stunt of yours, I'm going to ruin you"

"Like you tried to ruin my partnership with Bones"

Hannah turned to her left and her jaw dropped. Booth was standing with his arms crossed before he moved near Brennan. Scattered throughout the room was Hodgins, Wendell, another young man, and someone she recognized as the messenger from earlier.

Booth walked closer before stopping. "Let's have a chat, Hannah. It seems we have something to discuss"


	6. Booth Puts The Pieces Together

Looking panic stricken, Hannah looked to Booth. "Seeley! These people have violated me saying they were you. This is so humiliating. What are you going to do about it?"

Booth sat as if he had to think about it for a moment, then he looked at her. "Nothing. As Pops would say, you've done shit in your nest."

"Seeley, why did you do this?"

"Isn't it obvious?" To the slight shake of her head left and right, plus the red face of the man standing next to her, he continued. "No, okay, well, we have a story to tell you"

"Agent Booth, can I get a robe here?" Hacker asked. "I deserve a little dignity for my cooperation"

"Can we, Booth? If I have to look at Hacker in lingerie much longer I think I will be traumatized for life." Hodgins asked.

When he nodded, Angela tossed a hotel room robe to the FBI man, who quickly put it on. "I am going to take this very uncomfortable underwear off now. Excuse me"

"No, Andrew. You're going to take your cough syrup like Hannah or I will call Sam right now" Brennan said

Hacker's eyes bulged out before he moved back to stand at the wall trying to adjust himself for comfort with little success.

When Booth saw the guilty were silent, he continued. "Now where was I? Oh yeah, my motivation. The same one that Bones had, that everyone else here had. Your little scheme didn't work, Hannah. If you were a man I would have kicked your ass"

"What about me?" Hacker asked petulantly

"Like I said, sir, if either of your two were men" Snickers filled the room for a moment. "Where do we start? Bones, we should start at the beginning, don't you think?"

"Yes, it's important to give the entire picture, Booth"

"Okay, let's see...here we go kids"

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

Booth walked out of the Hoover to enjoy the beautiful day. He was meeting Hannah shortly but wanted to grab a cup of coffee from the nearby cart. As he got closer to his destination, he was surprised to see his girlfriend talking to his boss. What surprised him more was that Hacker was silent and Hannah seemed to be doing all the talking. His antenna went up and he decided to investigate. Glad for their location, he snuck behind the bushes and was rewarded as he heard them crystal clear.

"I'm telling you, it's going to work"

"And I'm telling you that I haven't been able to get close to her. You promised me I would have her in bed by now"

"Trust me, Hacker. I have a plan that can't fail"

"Care to tell me what this great plan is, Hannah?"

"Later when we're not surrounded by people. For now, just know your part for tonight. It's foolproof"

"This shit better work or else those inside scoops you're getting will end, do you hear me?"

"Hacker, don't screw with me. If you try to fuck me over I promise you that I'll take you down by telling Temperance about your less than honorable intentions. I'm her best friend, remember?"

"Screw you, Burley"

Booth had heard enough. Hannah and his boss were up to something, but what? He needed to find out, but he had to play it cool until then. When he saw a good time, he came into sight for his girlfriend to see.

* * *

On and off during the day, he debated on whether to tell Bones what he heard. He had no proof, but telling her would be betraying his girlfriend. He also knew that if he waited that it may be too late. He hurt Bones enough and he owed it to his best friend to help her, no matter who was in his life.

Making his decision, he went to call Bones. Surprised that the phone went to voice mail, he left a quick message. "Bones it's me. Listen I have to talk to you about something. Please call me back as soon as possible"

After waiting thirty minutes, he tried again but got the voice mail again. After leaving another message, emailing her, and texting, he went to work on his paperwork. An hour went by and still no word. Getting impatient, he got up to leave for the Jeffersonian but when he got to the elevators, he was stopped by Hacker.

"Agent Booth, I need to give my press conference in thirty minutes. I need you to brief me on the case"

"Sir, I have an emergency"

"Does it involve your girlfriend, son or grandfather?"

"No"

"I know it can't be Temperance because I just talked to her, so it will have to wait. Come with me, Agent Booth"

"Asshat" Booth muttered

Hacker turned around. "Did you say something, Agent Booth?"

"No sir, just going through the notes in my head"

"Good"

* * *

A short time later, he was on his way out when Agent Shaw cornered him. "I'm sorry to interrupt you, sir, but Assistant Director Hacker wanted me to have you meet him in the conference room"

"Why?"

"He wants to plan a strategy for your latest case. Doctor Sweets I think is already there"

Knowing that leaving was not an option, he followed Agent Shaw.

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

"Agent Booth, I kept you at the Hoover because we had important things to work on"

Booth nodded. "Yes, sir I understand. For some reason, I don't think it was a grand scheme on your part, but it pissed me off"

Suddenly, Brennan spoke up. "We never spoke until that night. You lied to Booth, Andrew. You were just trying to be mean"

"But Temperance-"

"My name is Doctor Temperance Brennan. You may refer to me as Doctor Brennan"

"But—"

"Shut up, sir" Booth interjected. He looked to everyone. "May I now continue?"

When he got silence in response, Booth opened his mouth, but closed it suddenly as he turned to his partner. "Bones, why don't you take this part?"

"Of course Booth. I was there so I am better to explain it"

Brennan turned to Hannah and Hacker. "I will start with before I met up with Hannah"

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

Unbeknownst to Booth, Brennan never got her messages because her cell phone was dead. By a coincidence, the internet and email access at the Jeffersonian was also down for an upgrade. Brennan was engrossed in her remains that she did not note the time until she happened to look up and see it was 8:20.

"Oh, I need to leave"

Gingerly, she replaced the remains in the container and put them back. When done, she washed up and headed out without checking her office voice mail. Knowing the traffic, she would make it on time to meet Hannah, but barely.

* * *

One hour later, Brennan was sitting in her Prius outside Founding Fathers purging herself with never ending tears. After she was dry, she then looked at her phone and saw there was no screen. After hitting the power button with no response, she found her power charger and plugged it in. Knowing that her phone needed a few minutes to boot, she decided to go back to work. She needed to be alone.

When she reached the parking garage, she heard her phone ring and saw it was Angela. She was tempted to ignore the call, but didn't. "Hi Angela. This isn't a good time"

"Sweetie, where are you? Are you still with Desert Barbie?"

"No, I'm at the Jeffersonian. I am pulling to the garage now"

"Thank God. I'm here too. I guess Booth has been leaving messages for you and he called me in a panic. He couldn't get through at Founding Fathers"

"My phone was dead. Angela I am not in the mood to talk"

"Sweetie, just saying that tells me you're upset. My office. Five minutes"

Knowing better than to argue, Brennan acquiesced. "Fine. I'll be there shortly"

She parked her car in her spot. She looked to her phone and was stunned to see she missed five calls by Booth and there were three texts asking her to call him immediately. She felt fresh tears forming, so she quickly threw per phone in her bag. After arming the Prius, she walked into the entrance and went in with her badge for access. She kept it together until she got to Angela's office. Seeing her in pajama pants, a UT-Austin shirt, and hoodie was all it took for her to fall apart.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?"

Brennan sat down with Angela on her couch and told her everything. After she was done, Angela got indignant.

"Bren, something is not right. Hannah is messing with you"

"But, Angela, she's my friend"

"No, Bren, she's a bitch. She's lying. Booth may not be my favorite person right now for shacking up with that blonde twit, but there is no way he would have Hannah ask that of you. No way in hell"

"But Angela—"

"Don't but Angela me. Use that anthropological mind of yours. A man who has a history of being almost prudish about sex asking his girlfriend of only a couple of months to talk to the woman he's really in love with about participating in a sex act involving the three of them?"

"He's not in love with me, Angela"

"Bull, Brennan. Now think for a moment"

Brennan thought about the situation. Booth was always very private about sexual intercourse and had distain for people who would do role play and other things that he called _'crappy sex'_. She had to concede that for something so intimate to have his girlfriend ask her that would be out of character, but she also knew that things had been strained since that night outside the Hoover.

"For the sake of argument, we'll say Hannah is lying, Angela. But why?"

What she was about to say would hurt, but Angela knew she had to throw it out there. "I think Booth told her about what you said to him. I think somehow she suspects he still has feelings for you. All of this really pissed her off and she wanted to eliminate a rival"

"How could he do that? I trusted him"

Angela took her friend's hands in her own. "Bren, Booth is on my shit list right now and I've made no bones about that, no pun intended."

"Angela! You can't make bones from feces"

"No, Sweetie….never mind. It means that I've been vocal about my opinion about that relationship, but I've attempted to be nice to Hannah and Booth for your sake. I hate to say this, but Booth did the right thing"

"It's like Maggie Shilling all over again" Brennan said remembering how betrayed she felt about Booth revealing her history with her parents at the trial.

"Sweetie look at me!" When Brennan continued to cry, Angela yelled louder. "Temperance Joy Brennan look at me now!"

Stunned, Brennan turned to her friend. When Angela saw she had her full attention, she continued. "Honey, while part of me thinks he should have kept it to himself, the other part of me realizes that if that happened to Hodgins and he didn't tell me I would so kick his ass, especially if I was hanging with the skank"

"But Angela, Hodgins never dated anyone else seriously after you two broke up"

"Bren, that doesn't matter. What does matter is that she could have limited her time with you or stopped being your friend. Instead, she chose to be cruel by being nice to your face and then used your feelings by telling a lie that would cut to the bone and destroy your friendship with Booth"

"But, she was my friend, Angela"

"She is not your friend. Friends do not do that with each other. Girlfriends do not do that with their boyfriend's best friends unless they feel threatened and boy does she if she pulled something like this"

"What do I do, Angela?"

"Go find Booth. There's no way he would go along with this. He's been going frantic trying to find you for hours. Maybe there's something else going on or somehow he found out about this and is trying to warn you. Sweetie, he loves you and not just as a friend"

"But—"

"But nothing. If what I suspect is true, he's trying to warn you about something and if it's about Hannah, he betrayed his girlfriend for you"

"But Booth says they are as serious as a heart attack"

"Yeah, but heart attacks kill. So do conniving, insecure bitches who do not play by the rules. Brennan, go to Booth and tell him this. I guarantee you if you do Hannah will not get away with this"

Brennan realized that her friend was right, but there was a problem. "But what if Hannah is home?"

Angela smiled. "Let's find out shall we?"

She got up, motioning Brennan to follow her to the Angelatron. After booting up, she opened several programs, including her cell tower program.

"Well, her last call was on Capitol Street"

"That's where her office is. NBC Washington office" Brennan watched her friend hacking into a system and was mortified when she saw where.

"Angela! That is the security system to NBC News!"

"Just the computers. As I suspected, Hannah Burley logged in at 21:35 and has not logged off yet" Angela pushed a few more buttons. "The tabs she has opened on her computer show different news outlets and three about you and your parents. Wow, she has done her research"

Angela turned to Brennan. "She's at work Sweetie and the little that I know of her is that she's a workaholic so get your ass to Booth's before she decides to go home. If I don't hear from you that you're at home, I will text you when she logs off."

Brennan grabbed her messenger bag and began to rush out of Angela's office. Before she made it to the door, she ran back and hugged her friend. "Thanks Angela for your illegal hacking and your friendship"

"You're welcome. Now get out of here before Desert Barbie gets in the way!"

Brennan ran out the door. When she got to her vehicle, she started it and rushed over to Booth's, driving as fast as she dared over the speed limit.


	7. Booth and Brennan Make A Plan

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

"You broke into the NBC database?" Hannah said to Angela. "That is a federal offense. I will be notifying my editor and supervisors as soon as I leave here. Your pregnant ass is going to jail, bitch. You, your dork husband, and everyone else here"

Angela, currently awash in pregnancy hormones, ran to attack Hannah but was held back by her husband and Brennan.

"Angie, they are not worth it" Hodgins turned to Hannah. "Little Bo Peep, you won't go to your supervisors because we have your ass over a barrel. Besides, don't you know it's rude to interrupt someone when they are talking?" He turned back to Brennan. "Continue Doctor B"

Brennan turned to Booth. "Booth, can you take over please? I need a moment"

Seeing the drained look in his partner's eyes, he moved in quickly to help keep her dignity. "Anything for you, Bones"

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

Booth was attempting to watch the game, but he was worried. He needed to talk to Bones but she hasn't returned any of his messages. He was about to call Angela again when he heard the door knock. Quickly hitting the DVR, Booth got up and looked in the Judas hole. When he saw it was Bones, he quickly opened the door. When he saw her tear stained face, he was crushed.

"Bones, what happened?"

Brennan came into the room and sat down before starting her verbal diarrhea. "My phone was dead and I didn't know until a short time ago that you've been trying to find me. I know Hannah isn't here because Angela is tracking her computer use at the NBC bureau. I don't know how much longer she will be so I will keep it brief. Hannah asked me to...to….."

Booth saw her hesitation and knew it must have been bad. "Bones, please tell me"

Brennan wiped a solitary tear that fell. "She asked me to be in a _ménage à trois_ with you two. She said it was your idea and that you wanted me because I was the only one you could trust since I was your best friend"

Booth was dumbfounded but he knew. He knew that had to be what Hannah was plotting with Hacker. It was the only thing that made sense and would benefit them both. He knew Hannah was his girlfriend, but Bones would never lie. He realized the reporter's motivation and felt sick to his stomach. Sucking up his discomfort, he directed his attention to the woman in front of him. "That was the cruelest thing anyone could do to you, Bones. It's my fault"

"Angela told me she felt Hannah was lying. I now suspect she was because you would never intentionally hurt me, Booth. Angela thinks it because you told Hannah about my regrets. Is she correct?"

He knew it would upset her, but he had to be honest. "I'm so sorry, Bones. Hannah is the woman I am involved with. To not tell her and have her find out some other way would have been deceitful"

Brennan was stunned. "Why, Booth? I told you the hardest thing I ever told someone"

Booth wanted to back down, but he knew that he did the right thing. "Bones, she was my girlfriend. Part of being a couple is honesty. There are a lot of things you've told me that I've never told anyone, but this was something I had to do. Can you understand that?"

Brennan felt betrayed, but she remembered first what Angela said to her and then when she counseled Hannah about Booth's intentions. She remembered telling the other woman that when Booth was in a relationship that he would give their relationship his all.

_'Damn it, things were easier when they weren't friends'_ she thought to herself. She knew what she needed to do as she turned around and faced her best friend.

"I don't like it, Booth. It hurt that you had to tell her, but I understand why. Do you think that's why she is doing this?"

Booth couldn't lie. "Yes"

Brennan was perplexed. "Why?"

Booth gave the only reason he knew. "To win" He saw her confused face. "Hannah is good at her job, Bones. She has to be the best, to always win. It's what's gotten her so far in her career. Probably what attracted me in the first place in Afghanistan."

Brennan wanted to hear more, but ever she sensed Booth wasn't ready to talk about it. "Booth, was this why you were trying to reach me all day?"

Booth walked her over to his couch and sat her down. He quickly got them two beers, opened them, and handed one to her. He needed a drink and something in his hand.

"I happened to overhear them together in the back courtyard today. Nothing specific was mentioned, but they were helping each other somehow. Her tone when she spoke about you was a one eighty than when she's around me. Hacker mentioned something about how what she had planned was to help him get you in bed. Apparently you were frustrating him"

"I'm so sorry, Booth for all this. Hacker could ruin your career and it would be my fault."

He put his hands on her upper arms to turn her to face him. "You have nothing to be sorry for. You want to know what we're going to do, Bones? If they want to play games with us, we are going to play right back."

"You want me to ask Hannah to participate in a sexual act with Andrew and myself?"

Booth spit the beer he was drinking. "No! No! I mean we are, you know what? Think of this as undercover"

Brennan lit up like a Christmas tree. "I LOVE UNDERCOVER! Are we going to be Buck and Wanda? Tony and Roxie?"

"Nope. We're just going to be Booth and Bones. However, we need help…the help only our friends can provide"

Brennan felt a buzz in her pocket and looked at her phone to see a text from Angela.

**_blond bitch shut computer down NBC. better wrap things up_ **

"Booth, Angela said Hannah may be leaving. What do you want to do?"

"Go home, Bones. We'll talk more about this tomorrow, but don't let on that you know that Hacker and Hannah are full of shit, okay?"

"Booth, a person cannot be filled with excrement unless...oh, you mean because she lied?" Booth nodded patiently. "Okay, I will see you tomorrow, Booth"

Before she could open the door, he came and took his friend in a bear hug. "I'm so sorry for what Hannah and Hacker are putting you through"

"You had nothing to do with this, Booth. No" she said when she saw him open to protest. "Yes, Hannah was upset that I still have feelings for you and Andrew is unhappy that I haven't engaged in coitus with him. However, that doesn't change the fact that you did not force them to engage in this fraud with us. We'll get them, Booth. You're my partner"

Booth felt his heart get a bit bigger. "We're always going to be partners, Bones. Go home and get some sleep. We have our biggest undercover case to prepare for tomorrow morning"

Brennan had barely turned when a thought came to Booth. "Don't be surprised if Hacker comes over tonight" Booth said.

"Why, Booth? He would be possibly giving himself away"

"Yeah, but Hacker isn't the sharpest knife in the drawer, Bones. He may be too horny to use common sense"

Brennan was skeptical. "I think you're wrong, but okay. Good night, Booth" Brennan said before she opened the door. He watched her take the back stairs to out front. He went to the window and watched her until her Prius pulled away.

Booth returned to his chair and rewound his game from the beginning so he could quickly watch it up to live when Hannah came home.

"It's on Burley. No one hurts Bones and gets away with it"

* * *

The next morning, Booth woke up in Parker's bed after being locked out of his own room the night before. He grabbed his phone and saw it was six in the morning. He moved quickly when he saw there was a text from Bones stating she was going in early to look at the remains again. After giving her a quick reply, he got up.

When he came out, he noticed his bedroom door closed. Knowing Hannah slept like a rock, he grabbed his coat and keys. He was almost out the door before he went back to leave his girlfriend a quick note. He then grabbed his service pistol from the gun safe and left.

He arrived at his destination a short time later. Wanting to be careful, he walked in the back way and up a few floors of stairs until he got to Brennan's apartment. He knocked on the door and was greeted quickly by Brennan drinking coffee as she let him in.

"I have to shower and dress here. Hannah locked me out of the bedroom last night because I wouldn't have sex with her. Did he come over last night?"

"He did Booth. He said some things that make me believe you were correct about Andrew"

"What did he say?"

"When he asked me what was wrong, I said that Hannah asked me to engage in that sex act. Andrew responded that anyone who asks his girlfriend to do something like that had something wrong with him. I never mentioned that you were involved"

Booth chuckled. "Nice Bones. Did he say anything else?"

Brennan's eyes got dark, something that didn't miss Booth. "No" She said before turning to her kitchen. "Want some coffee?"

Booth knew Bones' methods of avoidance to a T. He walked into her kitchen. "Sure, Bones. Then you can tell me what that slime ball did and don't deny it"

"He kissed me and groped my breasts twice. I had to yell at him to stop"

Booth's eyes grew black with anger as he came around to Brennan. "Bones, did he hurt you? If he did, I—"

"Booth, I'm fine, okay? Really I am. It was just hard to play along with him knowing what I know now. Right now all we have is speculation. We can't go in cannons blazing or else he could destroy your career. I won't allow that"

Booth ignored her mistake with the saying as he came over and hugged his best friend. "Okay, Bones. First, we'll get proof. After that, we will screw up their partnership like they tried to screw with ours"

* * *

When Brennan got to work, she was waylaid by Angela, who dragged her by the arm while waddling to her office. "Bren, spill. What happened after you left here? I was right about Booth, wasn't I?"

When Angela saw her friend's hesitation, she moved as quickly as a pregnant woman could go and shut her office door. Brennan visibly relaxed and started.

"Booth was trying to get a hold of me. He overheard Hannah and Andrew discussing something. Booth said that his supervisor made a comment about how I was frustrating him sexually and Hannah had some sort of plan. We agree that what she said to me must have been it."

Angela waited before she probed. "Did you two talk about how you feel about each other?"

"Angela!"

"Well, he obviously has feelings for you if he went behind his girlfriend's back to help you. If you didn't have strong feelings for him in return, that stunt Hannah pulled wouldn't have bothered you at all"

"It is not appropriate to discuss, Angela. Besides, I have to determine whether I will go with Andrew to see _Faust_ this weekend. He wants to go"

"Sweetie" Angela stated softly. "That play is—"

"I know about it, Angela. I saw it while overseas. It's not my cup of coffee, but Booth is right and we need to go undercover to expose the two of them. This may be part of it. I just don't know if I can go that far"

"I'll support you with whatever you need, Honey"

Brennan smiled. "Good. Booth says we will need everyone's help here and probably Sweets' soft science as well because Booth said he would know how we could ' _mess with their heads'_ "

"Oh, Bren, that man loves you"

"We're friends, Angela. Now I have to get back to the remains we brought in this morning. We will need you soon"

"Okay, I just need to finish something. Be right there"

"Of course"

When Brennan went to the platform, Angela got on the Angelatron to play out a hunch. When she found what she was looking for, she inquired further until she found what she was looking.

"Let's see what you have been up to, Mr. Assistant Deputy Director" She scrolled down and laughed. She saw a credit card purchase for two tickets to the National Theater for Friday. Cross referencing something, she saw what was playing. Suddenly she got a smile on her face. "I know how to stick it to that FBI asshole"

Moving as quickly as she can, she moved to the Ookey Room and was glad when she saw her husband still there.

"Honey, the Cantilever Group still has a box at the National Theater, right?"

"Yeah, eight seats, why?"

"Because I think we need to go see _Faust_ on Friday. I think we need to take in a play with Bren and that asshole Hacker. He bought tickets for the two of them already, but a group thing would be more fun, don't you think?"

Hodgins laughed as he knew what his wife was doing. "You have such a dark mind, Angie" He walked up closer. "God, it has always made me hot"

The couple made out for a minute before reluctantly stopping. "We have to get to the platform, Angie. How about I text Booth and invite him and Hannah? This could be a good way for us to have a little fun and mess with Hacker and Hannah?"

"How Hannah?"

The scientist smiled. "Angie, letting Hannah and Hacker think they are winning is perfect strategy, plus they may trip themselves up somehow if we all are together. You might want to check to see if Doctor B is okay with it. _Faust_ might hit a little close to home you know"

"I considered that, but after seeing her last night, Honey, I think she'll do whatever to get those two back. Hannah and Hacker's plan has to be the cruelest thing to do to Bren and Booth. God I hate that bitch! If I weren't pregnant I would kick her ass"

Hodgins took her into his arms for a sec. "We'll get her Angie. Don't worry" He looked out and saw Cam's face as everyone waited for them. "Okay, let's get down there"

Angela grabbed her camera and the couple walked to the platform.


	8. A Jeffersonian Production

The group was disappointed that Cam and Paul couldn't join them for the show Friday as they were already leaving for a weekend at a B & B in Maryland. However, the twosome was able to change their time frame so they could leave later that night and return Tuesday so they could offer assistance.

* * *

On Thursday, Brennan, Hannah, Angela, and Cam were shopping for new dresses for Friday and weekend vacation respectively.

As Cam was examining purses, she saw the perfect clutch. Quietly hiding two more almost identical ones under the shelf, she walked the two over to the women, who were admiring a dress of Angela's.

As she got there, she remembered being disgusted that Hannah immediately chose a dress that was similar in color to Brennan's blue one. It was a different style with floral beading and netted lace overlay. It was attractive on the blonde woman, but when it was chosen, she exchanged a look with Angela that said one thing.

_'Desperate skank'_

The closer she got, the wider her smile got as she knew that Hannah's choice of dress instead of making Brennan look bad would be to their gain. "Brennan, I found this clutch that would be perfect with your dress. What do you think?"

Angela caught on immediately. "Oh Bren, that is perfect"

Brennan was slow on the uptake, but then realized from the looks of her friends that she needed to get it. "It's small and compact. It's perfect"

Hannah was determined not to be upstaged. "Oh, Cam, do they have anymore? It would go so well with my dress"

The forensic pathologist forced the bile that was threatening to come up down. "I think they do" She turned to their other conspirator. "Angela, you and I still need clutches" She turned to Brennan and Hannah. "Why don't you two head on to shoes and the two of us will meet you there in a few minutes?"

"I will as soon as I get that clutch. It's perfect"

"We'll grab it for you, Hannah" Angela said before she leaned over with a fake smile. "Bren will need help with shoes and you are her best friend, after all"

Hannah wanted to say no. It would perfect and it would show to Seeley that his partner couldn't compete with the likes of her, especially when she needed the same purse as herself. However, to keep up appearances, she needed to be a good sport and prove her role as Temperance's best friend to her other friends. Plus the fact she can rub it in the face of the uppity pregnant woman and his ex that she was the all knowing was too much temptation.

"Of course, Angela" she said with a smug smile. "Thank you for seeing that. It's what makes you a good friend to Temperance" Looking over and seeing her prey looking at shoes, she headed over, but not before giving the two ladies another self-satisfied look.

When the blonde was out of sight, Cam took Angela's arm as she saw the pregnant woman was shaking with anger. "Come on Angela. We'll get her, don't worry"

"I want to smack that shit eating grin off that peroxide blonde bitch's face so bad, Cam"

"I know you do. So do I, but we have to keep our comments to ourselves for this to work. Now come on, I hid another clutch for Hannah to make sure we got one similar but not exact."

Angela remained frozen while watching Hannah and Temperance, so Cam moved into her face. "Angela, don't blow it now. We'll get her"

Realizing Cam was right the two walked over quickly and retrieved the needed item, along with two purses for themselves.

* * *

The next day, Brennan was gathering her items for the evening. When done, she opened the clasp of the clutch. When she flipped it open, she opened the secret compartment that her father made for her and put in the listening device snugly before shutting again.

"Testing. Testing. Did you all hear that?"

Outside, Cam heard the test. "Loud and clear, Doctor Brennan. We'll head over to J & G's now. We were able to plant another bug under your table tonight just in case"

"How did you do that?"

Paul chimed in. "I delivered the owner's twins last year after a very difficult delivery last year. Let's just say he owed me one."

* * *

An hour later, Cam and Paul sat listening to the beginning conversation while holed up in a small back office of J & G's while watching the monitors.

"You know, Camille. I've never been part of a surveillance team. I have to say, it's pretty hot"

The group hadn't arrived yet, so Cam returned the flirtation. "It is, isn't it?" She moved her hand and caressed his thigh. "Well, Dr. Lidner, how about a little surveillance later tonight when we get to Mary—Oh they're here"

Paul about choked for a second as his trousers had gotten very tight very quickly before his girlfriend removed her hand. "Okay"

Cam heard his strangled noise and turned to him. "Later"

After hearing a prepared knock, they were joined by Jack and Angela. "Did we miss anything?" Hodgins asked.

"Not yet" Cam replied.

The foursome continued to watch. They heard the conversation of Hannah and the group when Parker called. "Right on time, Parker" Hodgins said

"She is a stupid skank if she thought Booth would ditch a call from his son FIVE HOURS AWAY for her." Angela said

"I couldn't agree more" Cam said. "Let's kick this up a notch" The pathologist grabbed her phone and dialed. "Doctor Brennan, I want to get these two alone. Tell them I am calling you about the case. Just don't forget to switch the purses. Hodgins and Angela will be joining you in a few minutes"

They watched as Brennan reached under the table, grabbed Hannah's purse as if she was grabbing hers and walked away. "Yes, Doctor Brennan"

They waited for any incriminating conversation and were not disappointed. While Hannah's words caused anger, Hacker's only made them laugh which they had to stifle with their hands over their mouths.

_"I thought you said you convinced her to leave that damn phone home tonight!"_

_"You said I was going to get sex with her a few nights ago when you told her your bullshit story!"_

_"Hacker-"_

_"It's Assistant Deputy Director Hacker to you, Ms. Burley"_

_"No, it's Hacker because we're partners in all this. It was my plan that started this. My idea for you to take her to the Bolshoi Ballet. My idea for us to go to see Faust. Angela and Hodgins coming along wasn't in the cards, but I can work around that. Don't try pulling rank with me. You've gotten farther with me than without me, so shut up"_

Cam turned to the Hodgins'. "Okay, you two have to walk in. Don't worry you can hear the rest later. Now move"

Angela and Hodgins hurried out quickly. When they were seen by Booth and Brennan outside, the agent finished his call with his son. Each gave thumbs up to the other before going back in their separate ways. When all was clear, the Hodgins' walked into the restaurant.

* * *

At intermission, Angela and Brennan made sure to walk in front of Hannah's vision and their partner's before moving to a quiet location. When they arrived, each noticed Hannah hiding nearby and launched into their rehearsed conversation.

At the bar, Wendell noted the ladies leaving and knew his part was coming up. Luckily there was a lull as most of the patrons already received their drinks through the waiters passing around champagne. "I have to hit the head. Be right back"

He walked over making sure Hannah didn't notice him and watched the blonde as she spied on the others. He saw the lights flicker on and off followed by Doctor B and Angela walking away. He watched Hannah text a message then laugh as she walked away. He got his phone out and sent a message before returning to his job. Scholarship or not, he still needed money to pay back his neighborhood.

* * *

When the ladies returned to the auditorium, Angela felt a buzz from her phone and looked. "Wendell says we got her, Bren. Now just continue to act as if you are awkward with Booth a little bit longer. I'm going to hack into their phones tonight and get the texts from Hacker and Desert Barbie's phones."

Brennan hugged her friend. "Thanks, Angela"

"You're welcome Honey" She wanted to tell Brennan to tell Booth she loved him but knew she didn't want to press her luck. "Now let's get back before they get suspicious"

* * *

At the box, Booth and Hodgins watched Hacker get a text. When he smiled, the guys didn't have to ask who it was. Each knew it would bug the director more if no one asked about it and they were proven right as he looked to the other men as if anticipating a question.

Booth felt his phone buzz, but didn't move as he saw Hodgins pick up his to check. "That was Billy. He was thanking me for suggesting the Barney song to get Michael to sleep.

Booth smiled as he recognized the signal from Wendell that the girls were able to bullshit his soon to be ex-girlfriend. He was still grinning when the ladies returned. As the lights dimmed, Hannah turned to Booth.

"Seeley, what has you so happy?"

"Well, I'm just relaxing with friends and loved ones, Parker called, and I got a feeling that things can only get better from here"

Hannah smiled and watched the show. Booth continued to relax. _'Fasten your seatbelts Hannah and you stupid asshat Hacker, it's going to be a bumpy night'_


	9. Another Partner With A Side of Lava Chips

"Really, Seeley? That's a fantasy of yours?"

Booth feigned a bit of reluctance as he drove the SUV. "Well, having a hot woman in a skimpy costume is a bit of a turn on. Having that same woman leading me around while looking for something…" Booth said while looking down to his crotch "….could be interesting. Besides, I've never had a woman feel confident enough in her sexuality to role play before"

Hannah perked up _. 'The women he dated before were prudes, but I'm not. Besides, he hasn't failed me yet'_ She smiled at her boyfriend. "Seeley, I do love trying new things. Sex needs to be interesting or it's no fun"

_'Making love with your soul mate beats crappy sex any day'_ Booth said to himself while unsuccessfully hiding a grin thinking about how Hannah and Hacker would pay.

Hannah saw his face and assumed it was for her. "So Seeley, what brought that smile on your face?"

Booth had to take a breath to avoid laughing. "Oh, nothing much, just the future"

They drove in silence for another moment. When they arrived, he pulled over. "Hannah, are you sure you don't need me to stick around? Midnight is not the greatest time for a woman to be alone at work, even at a place like NBC"

Hannah felt great annoyance at her boyfriend's hovering, but pushed it down. "Yes, Seeley. I will be fine. I will have one of the security guards flag me down a cab. I don't need a man to take care of me, okay?"

Booth bit his retort to avoid giving himself away, but didn't see the harm in a little fun. "All right. I'm sorry. It's just that Bones and I have seen a lot in our partnership."

_'God, he just had to mention that bitch!'_ Hannah took a deep breath. "Seeley, if I needed someone to hover over me, I can go home to my parents. Now, don't wait up. I don't know when I will be home"

Hannah got out of the SUV and slammed the door before she stormed into the building. Booth watched her as she walked away and smiled.

"Ah, easier than taking candy from a baby. She won't try to talk to me for several hours to make a point. Onwards, Booth!"

The agent put his SUV in gear and drove off.

* * *

Brennan sat in the passenger seat while Hacker maneuvered his vehicle around the Washington DC traffic. She felt Andrew's hand inching slowly towards her leg. She could feel the bile coming up and knew she had to act fast to hold him off. Quickly, she came up with the simplest plan and went for it.

"Uhhh, Andrew, I am feeling nauseated"

Andrew panicked as he pictured the imitation leather of his car being covered in vomit. As much as he desired the anthropologist, he desired his image more.

"Hang on, Temperance, we're getting ready to pull up to your building"

Less than five minutes later, Andrew pulls into Brennan's car garage. He got out of the car and opened her door. He grabbed her so fast she almost fell out of the car.

"Andrew please don't yank on my forearm. It may expedite the vomit"

Hacker froze. "Of course, Temperance"

He accompanied her to her apartment. After she unlocked it, Brennan turned quickly to block the FBI agent. "Andrew thank you for a wonderful evening. I will call you when I feel better, which I can't imagine won't be later than tomorrow. Good night"

Before Hacker could get a word out, the door shut in his face. "Of course, Temperance. Feel better" He walked away again, annoyed at being stymied at sex with the anthropologist.

In the apartment, Brennan watched through the Judas hole. When she saw that he was gone she sent a text to Booth.

**_I am now home as I had to fake infirmity to get Andrew away. Come here when you are ready._ **

After a minute, she heard back.

_Well b there ASAP_

With that reassurance, she went to the kitchen for a well deserved glass of wine.

* * *

"Oh God, Lancelot"

"Oh Daisy"

Suddenly there is a loud banging. _"SWEETS! COME ON!"_

"Son of a—" Sweets said. "Give me a minute!"

_"Hurry up and get your pants on! I should have known when you didn't answer the door"_

Daisy's head shot up. "Oh it's Agent Booth! Just a minute!" She said while jumped out of the bed.

"Daisy wait!"

Before Sweets could stop her, she opened the door to Booth, who freaked when he saw her wearing only Sweets' dress shirt she held closed. He quickly covered his eyes. "Daisy! Jesus!"

As usual, the perky intern was oblivious. "Agent Booth, you being here means you need Lance. Is there a case? Does Doctor Brennan—"

Booth continued to hide away from the intern. "No she doesn't. Sweets! For all that is holy come on!"

Sweets emerged behind his girlfriend dressed in one of his favorite death metal shirts, jeans, and a hoodie. "Sorry, Booth. Right here"

"Well thank you, Doctor Sweets for gracing me with your presence. Let's go"

Daisy watched the men walking away. "Does Doctor Brennan need—"

"No!" Both men said as they got to the door.

Suddenly, Sweets turned around and ran back to Daisy to the agent's chagrin. "I'll talk to you tomorrow. Love you" he said before he quickly kissed his girlfriend and ran back to Booth. The men bickered as the door closed.

_"I said to be ready when I sent a text"_

_"I was. You were late and I got bored while waiting. It's not my fault Daisy is very affectionate-"_

_"Whatever, Shrink Boy. Let's go"_

* * *

Two hours later, the men were sitting with Brennan in her living room eating Lava Chips. She was watching them with disgust.

"How can you two eat that junk? Do you know what kind of chemicals are in those?"

"Because they're made of lava, Bones. Am I right, Sweets?"

Sweets responded with a nod since he was chewing. Seeing his friend's mouth busy, Booth briefed him on their evening. After several minutes, he concluded. "Okay, Sweets, that's it. Now are you sure what you suggested yesterday will work?"

"Yes, I still don't understand why you are so certain that what you advised will get them to confess. It's not based on practicality. It's cheap and demoralizing" Brennan asked.

"Yes, Doctor Brennan, but people who possess a heightened level of self think they are invincible. You want to defeat someone like this you have to take that away"

Brennan was confused. "I have a heightened sense of self. By your definition, Sweets I am no better than Hannah and Andrew"

Sweets knew to tread carefully. He thought for a moment before speaking. "You are better than them because what you have is not arrogance, but confidence in your abilities. People who know you understand that you are not trying to make them feel stupid when you correct them. Abilities you have a weakness in however, you demonstrate a willingness to educate yourself to obtain more knowledge, like with your use of slang. You do not have a good grasp of it, but when you are corrected by people who care about you, you are appreciative and learn from it"

"I have improved to the point that I have a good grasp of slang and the catch phrases"

"No you don't Bones, but we all still love you" Booth said with a smile.

Brennan laughed quietly for a minute. "You're right, Booth, but I have you and my friends to help me"

Sweets took control of the conversation again. "People like Hacker and Hannah are different. They exude arrogance because they have little to no self worth and the only way to make themselves feel good is to make others feel stupid and inferior, particularly others who for some reason they feel threatened by"

Booth and Brennan both had light bulbs go off in their heads at Sweets' last words.

"Of course Andrew feels inferior to Booth. Booth is the best agent the FBI has"

"No surprise there. Bones is way smarter than Hannah any day"

Sweets marveled at two people who were so love with each other but couldn't see it in the other. Knowing he couldn't say anything about it, he merely chuckled at their words.

"What's so funny, Sweets?" Booth asked.

"Nothing, Booth. As I was saying, you have to do something to cut them off at the knees-"

"Sweets! We don't want to maim them!" Seeing the looks on her companions' faces, she realized her error. "Too literal?"

The young psychologist continued. "I suggested blackmail and/or humiliation, but it was Angela and Cam who came up with Little Bo Peep and the lingerie. I have to say, I would not want to get on their bad side. Plus with this, Booth doesn't have to fear Hacker will pull something with his career later on because not even our Assistant Deputy Director is that stupid. Also, Doctor Brennan has nothing to fear from Hannah from a journalist standpoint as she lives through her career and will not jeopardize it. Plus, it's my professional and personal opinion that Andrew Hacker and Hannah Burley are both assholes."

Booth started to laugh. "This is going to be so much fun as long as everyone does their part. Sweets, did you remember to—"

"Yes, I made the reservation at the hotel. Check in is not until two o'clock, though"

"Plenty of time….as long as Fisher doesn't screw up"

"Oh he won't" Brennan said. "I told him I would pay him one hundred dollars and if he didn't do everything exactly as I told him I would fail him for the semester"

The three laughed. Booth looked at the clock and saw the time. "Wow, it's after two. I'm hungry though"

"How can you be hungry after eating all of those chemical, mass produced chips?" Brennan asked.

Sweets sat for a moment. "I could go for breakfast"

"Yeah, I'm sure you would, Sweets after the evening you had"

"Will you give that a rest, Booth?" Sweets said.

"Not yet. Your girlfriend traumatized me and I'm getting you back in spades" He turned to his partner. "Wanna come, Bones? The coast should be clear by now"

Brennan combed her hand through her hair tiredly. "It's not like I can sleep any time soon. Sure"

The three got their coats and walked towards the door. As they were leaving, Sweets continued to talk. "Booth, you were late."

"I sent you text saying there was an accident on K Street. If you weren't thinking with your junk instead of listening to the phone, you would have known."

Brennan looked at both of them. "What are you two talking about? How did Ms. Wick traumatize you, Booth?"

"Nothing" Both men said Booth closed the door behind him.

* * *

Around four in the morning, Brennan got ready for bed. When she was done in the bathroom, she set the alarm for ten. She closed the curtains to block out as much sun as possible. She got into bed, lying on her back with her hands resting on her chest, but sleep eluded her as Angela's words from earlier kept reverberating throughout her mind.

**_'Sweetie, he loves you and not just as a friend'_ **

But he said he was committed to Hannah after she told him how she felt.

Remembering she had a long day ahead of her, she closed her eyes in attempt to get a few hours of sleep.

* * *

Booth walked quietly from the bathroom into the bedroom. When he saw that the bed was empty, he eased as he settled into bed. He thought about the last few days and got a pit in his stomach.

How could he reject Bones when she bared herself to him that night? Why did he commit to a sneaky, cruel person like Hannah Burley?

He could only hope when after tomorrow Bones would forgive him. Her trust was a gift and he threw it aside for pride. He would take as long as it took to make things right again with her. Any chance of a romantic future was pretty much gone now, but their friendship, his anchor for the last six years, had to survive. Without it, he couldn't go on.


	10. Chapter 10

Booth woke and stretched. When he saw the other side of the bed was empty, he got a big smile on his face. In mere hours, the assholes who tried to hurt his Bones would pay….not his Bones, but his friend Bones.

_'Who am I kidding?'_ He thought to himself _. 'Bones is now and will always be 'my Bones'. I was the jackass. Instead of listening to her for months when she showed me how she felt by helping Hannah, I got my panties in a knot and insisted a fling was real love. I hope to someday have her trust again'_

Booth cracked his back and put his weight on his feet, waiting out the initial pain he had every morning. When it subsided, he walked out to the bathroom and did his morning constitutional.

When he came out for coffee, his good mood ended as the reason for his anger was sitting at the high table reading a paper while chugging coffee. Pushing his feelings down, he put on a smile.

Hannah felt a presence and looked up. Either her mind was playing tricks on her or for a second there was cold anger in his eyes for a second. As quickly as she saw it, it disappeared. Getting up, she was stopped by Booth.

"Don't get up on my account. I just need some coffee"

He walked to his coffee machine and as usual, Hannah only made enough for herself. Sucking in his annoyance, he pulled the stuff down to make more. When he opened the canister, he was frustrated to see there was not even enough to brew. He left just enough for a full pot this morning before grocery shopping today. However, Hannah likes her extra strong and used it up.

"Damn it, Hannah, you used up all the coffee again!"

Hannah, who was engrossed in her reading, rolled her eyes. She heard loud footsteps and turned around to her angry boyfriend, who was holding the coffee canister.

"Hannah, I left just enough for this morning before I went shopping later today and I told you this"

The reporter geared up for battle. "I didn't get in until three this morning and I need the caffeine because I have work to do today. You know I need it extra strong. Why didn't you pick up more coffee earlier in the week?"

Booth was tired and without his morning survival aid not in a pleasant mood. "Bones and I have been working non-stop on this case, leaving me little time this week. I can't just stop working to grocery shop, Hannah. I had asked you to stop three days ago"

"I have a busy career as well, Seeley. It's not my job to keep things stocked in your apartment"

_'My apartment, not ours_ ' Booth thought to himself. _'How could I have been so blind?'_

It was then he remembered the plan for today. He turned to Hannah, who looked about to bolt, but instead stood up and pointed a finger in his face.

"If you're going to be a jerk because I have needs, then I'm going to work Seeley. I'm not a little wifey who keeps a house. I am an important reporter on the front lines with the most powerful office in the world"

Booth chided himself for losing track of the main goal. Knowing he needed to save things, he jumped in quickly. "Hannah, wait. I'm sorry. It's just this case I'm working has me tied up in knots, plus Bones is pushing me away for some reason"

Seeing he didn't have her totally on board, he continued. "You're right. It's not your job to keep me stocked up. I'll just go to the diner while I'm out on my run for coffee. I'm sorry again for taking my frustrations out on you."

Hannah debated. She was beginning to get bored working the White House and D.C., but couldn't jump ship yet. She could storm out, but that would push him closer to Temperance. She needed him for as long as she decided to stay here and refused to give him up to a socially awkward nerd. Forcing a smile on her face, she turned to her boyfriend.

"Of course, Seeley. Now, I'm going to work. I don't know when I'll be home, but I will text you sometime today"

_'How nice….she's giving me scraps. How did I not see this until now?'_ Booth thought before speaking. "Well, have a good one" he said before kissing her on the lips.

Coming down from their fight, Hannah suddenly got horny and began to massage Booth's chest with her hands. "I do have to take a shower. Want to join me and scrub my back?"

Booth hit panic mode as he didn't want to ruin the plan but wasn't going to screw Hannah to throw her off suspicion. Thinking quickly, he gave a look of regret. "Honey, that sounds really nice, but I need to get my run in and get a cup of coffee before I run my errands. How about I make pasta primavera for dinner tonight?"

Hannah was not happy to be rejected. They hadn't had sex in several days and she was getting frustrated. "Pasta primavera sounds nice, but my boyfriend's wet cock in my pussy while we are pelted with hot water sounds better"

It took everything he had not to grimace at Hannah's words. He hated how she reduced intimacy to mere fucking, but now he could see she was always like that. He was chasing a pipe dream thinking that Hannah could replace his Bones.

Jolting himself for the tantrum, he gave a look of regret. "Sorry Hannah, I have a lot to do today, plus I have to call Parker in a few hours because of the time difference. Tonight I will be more than ready for you"

"But I'm working!" Hannah whined. "Fine! I'll see if I can get some time off to come home for a few hours, but it may be spur of the moment, so have your phone ready and I'll call you"

_'Putting my life on hold for Hannah's whims. Thank God I can see her for who she really is now'_ Booth said internally before smiling. "Sounds great"

Hannah grabbed her bag and headed out the door with a smile. She had him so trained.

Inside the apartment, Booth watched his girlfriend leave. Tasting a bit of bile that came up, he quickly rinsed with a glass of water. He grabbed his phone and dialed a number. "Bones…yeah she took off. Listen, she drank all my damn coffee again and I am going on a run. Want to meet me at the diner and finalize things for today?"

He listened for a second. "Cool. I'll call Sweets and have him join us to throw anyone off the scent" After hearing Brennan, he concluded the call. "All right, see you then. Bye Bones"

Booth started to sing _Hot Blooded_ to himself as he went into his bedroom and changed his clothes.

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

"Wait, kissing me made you want to throw up? I hardly believe that." Hannah said with a confidence that she wasn't feeling.

"Guess what, Desert Barbie, it did. Now shut up and let us tell this story"

Hannah was desperate to hang onto her pride, unlike her co-conspirator. "There was a time you didn't want me to shut up, you know"

"Yeah, I know" Booth said with a tinge of regret. "I was thinking with my dick and pride instead of my heart and head. I'm not going to ask you again. Either shut up and let us talk, or I'm going to release this one picture I got into the emails of some of your colleagues at NBC"

"You don't know their emails."

"He does now" Angela said with relish. "Now shut your pie hole and let the G-Man speak" The pregnant woman turned to Booth. "Go ahead, Booth"

"I think I would like to take over for a few minutes, Booth"

Booth turned to his partner. "Of course Bones"

"Thank you"

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Brennan got off the phone with Booth and got up out of bed. She was almost to the shower when she heard her phone ring the _Jaws_ ring Booth programmed into her phone as a joke a couple of weeks ago. That ring only belonged to one person and as much as she wanted to ignore it, she couldn't.

Grabbing her phone quickly, she answered. "Brennan"

_"Temperance, how are you feeling today?"_

"My stomach is a bit nauseated, but better than last night. I'm sorry to cut our date short last night"

Andrew was in his apartment holding a cup of coffee. "All will be forgiven if you can join me for breakfast."

Brennan remembered the cover story. "I would but I have to meet with Sweets at the diner. He's giving me some advisement on one of my characters for my new book."

Hacker's lips became so tight they were almost blanched white before he made himself relax. "Well, should you be going out if you're ill?"

_"Usually I would not as I had planned to write this afternoon but my editor needs my latest chapters by next week and I hate to be behind as it is not professional. If I don't feel infirm by end of day, would you like to see a movie tomorrow afternoon?"_

Movie theater….dark movie theater…..Andrew's fantasies were starting to go haywire before he calmed himself. "Sounds wonderful Temperance"

_'Like hook, line, and clunker'_ Brennan smiled _._ "I will contact you later today, Andrew. Good day"

"Bye, Temperance" Andrew hung up the phone and ran to his stereo. Going through song selections, he found what he was looking for and hit _'PLAY'_ before Rod Stewart's _'Lost In You'_ began to play.

He sang in the middle of the living room for most of the song before heading to the back bedroom. _"I'm going to make love to you like FIFTEEN MEN!"_

* * *

After Brennan got off the phone with Hacker, she called Sweets, who agreed to meet with the partners in an hour for breakfast. After securing a promise for Daisy to stay home, she hung up the phone.

A short time later, she was dressed and ready to go. Grabbing her messenger bag, she inhaled and hoped for the best today.


	11. Chapter 11

"Sweets, how is this for Hannah's card with her gift in the room?"

Sweets took the card and read what Booth while drinking his coffee. "Pretty good, Booth. Do you think she believed you were into Little Bo Peep?"

"We haven't had sex since I found out about this. I figured if I make myself desperate enough, she'll go for it and treat it like she's doing me a favor. She also deserves what she gets for what she did to Bones."

Sweets noticed the depth of emotions in his friend's last comment, but wisely kept his mouth shut. "So, Billy was able to get you the costume?"

"That's what Angela said. He had a show last night and tonight in New York, so he's meeting me in Wilmington, Delaware."

"How did Billy Gibbons get a hold of a Little Bo Peep costume?" Sweets asked before a look of dread happened upon his face. "Yeah, never mind."

Brennan looked at the two men confused. "What does it matter where Billy Gibbons got the costume? Before he married Angela's stepmother, he had several girlfriends and probably many one night stands—"

Booth interrupted. "Bones, I don't want to know where he may have obtained that costume and I never will. Also, I wouldn't say that to Angela. She may be open-minded about sex but I think there are things about her father she doesn't need to think about."

"Okay." Brennan said. "But I'm sure she understands—"

"Bones!"

"Booth, with rare exception, sexual intercourse is a natural, biological function. It—"

Sweets knew where this discussion was going, so he moved in to change the subject. "Doctor Brennan, what did you put in your card for your gift to Hacker?"

Brennan looked momentarily perturbed to be interrupted, but she saw her partner's discomfort and decided to leave the subject alone for the time being. She pushed the card she finished writing on to Sweets. "Do you think it will entice him enough?" She asked.

The psychologist and Booth read it, both sets of eyes bulging at the same time.

"Oh yeah." Booth said.

"Most definitely." Sweets said before biting into his last piece of bacon.

"I used the fact that heterosexual men are programmed to think of two women and also the fact that he is very sexually attracted to me. I am postulating that he'll do anything to get into my trousers."

Booth's momentarily dark thoughts of the two together disappeared with the last comment. "Pants, Bones. It's _'get into your pants.'_ "

"Pants. Okay." She looked back at the psychologist. "Later, I am going shopping with Angela in an hour to find the right piece of lingerie for Hacker to wear so he will want to give me oral and physical gratification."

Booth spit the coffee he was drinking out of his mouth and Sweets began to choke on his food at Brennan's comment.

"Sweets!" Brennan yelled before she rushed to the younger man and started the Heimlich maneuver. Only two thrusts were needed before a mangled piece of bacon flew out of Sweets' mouth and onto the table.

"Sweets, you need to chew your food completely before swallowing, especially that disgusting piece of pork product. Do you know what goes into things like that?"

Before she could start a list, Sweets stopped her. "I do, Doctor Brennan. Thank you for stopping me from choking. I will give your words advisement."

Booth's phone rang and he answered it while Brennan spoke to Sweets. "You should. What they do in slaughterhouses is—" The anthropologist was interrupted by Booth on the phone.

"Shit! Is everyone all right? Don't worry, Billy. I'll get to you somehow…bye." Booth hung up the phone. "Shit!"

"What's wrong, Booth?"

"Someone totaled Excalibur II while the guys were driving it. Everyone is okay, but they are getting checked out at the ER so he can't drive here. He's arranging to get the costume to him but I have to pick it up now. I can do it, but it's going to be under the wire."

"You better get going, Booth. I'll take care of breakfast."

"Thanks, Bones, Sweets. I'll see you both later." He started to leave before he turned around. "Don't tell Angela until Billy gives the okay. He said all just had cuts and bruises, but each are getting stitches and he doesn't want to worry her so far in her pregnancy."

After Booth left, Brennan dug through her wallet. "I need to get going, too Sweets."

"I'm okay. I'm just going to finish my breakfast." He saw her face. "Doctor Brennan, the bacon is gone. Just eggs and I promise I will eat completely before swallowing again."

Brennan looked at the young man. He was an annoyance who turned into a caring friend over the last few years to her and Booth. She didn't want to think about if he was no longer in their lives. "All right. We'll see you tonight. I'll text the room number when I get it."

Brennan had just left when Sweets got a text. Reading the message, he threw some bills on the table and rushed out, waving to Hildy as he was out the door.

Two minutes later, Sweets arrived outside Booth's apartment. The older man was standing and yelling at the two cars who parallel parked too close to the vehicle as well as the garbage truck kissing the nearby light pole that now blocked Booth's way out.

"Son of a bitch! I'm stuck!" He turned to Sweets. "I hope you don't have any plans, because we're taking a road trip to New York."

"I don't have a siren in my car."

Booth got into his SUV hatch and pulled out a dash LED light. "You do now. Car filled up?"

"Last night." Sweets said resigned before he pulled his phone out to cancel his plans with Daisy as Booth headed to the car.

"Come on, shake a leg, Sweets."

Resigned, he unlocked the doors before Booth got into the passenger side and Sweets got behind the wheel. A moment later, the car skid onto the road and raced through Washington D.C. towards I-95.

* * *

Brennan was in her office later that afternoon giving instructions to Fisher while forcing herself to stay awake due to her fitful sleep earlier. "Now, do you understand what you have to do?"

"Yes, Doctor Brennan."

"And you understand what will happen if you do not follow instructions?"

"You'll fail me this semester. Don't worry, Doctor Brennan, I'm your man. Can I ask why I am doing this?"

Brennan looked at her intern. Aside from his dark tendencies, he showed considerable promise in the field of anthropology. Not wanting him to encourage him, she maintained her card face. "No, you may not. Now, it's almost one o'clock, so hurry up and get going."

"Yes, ma'am."

Brennan watched the lanky man leave. She felt sick for a moment as the events of the last several days flashed over her. When she got to the end, the nausea was replaced by steel before she grabbed her messenger bag and keys. She had an appointment with Angela to buy undergarments for the evening.

* * *

It was after 4:00 PM when Sweets and Booth arrived back in the vicinity of the nation's capital with the needed item. Both were amazed at Billy's strength of resolve when he left the Emergency Room without a splint on his broken ankle so he could meet them at the last minute in Trenton, New Jersey.

When they arrived, they had to wait as Billy got off the phone with Angela, who had found out about the accident on Facebook thanks to a leak to TMZ. The two men thought Billy Gibbons was invincible, but that view was changed when they saw him visibly blanched while Angela's yelling could be heard from the phone.

After taking Angela's chastened father back to the ER to complete treatment, the men drove ninety down I-95 with the lights flashing.

* * *

It was 4:20 PM when they arrived back near Georgetown, but their luck ran out when they were stopped by a Presidential Motorcade.

"UUUGGGHHH! FUCK!"

Sweets watched Booth with bulging eyes. "Booth, do you know any shortcuts?"

Booth looked at him annoyed. "No, Sweets, I don't. Even if I did, there's no way to get this car around the President of the United States! Great…we're screwed! I'm supposed to be at the room at quarter to five. Damn it!"

They sat for a minute before Sweets grabbed the box from the back seat and gave it to Booth. "If you don't waste time, you can get to the room in fifteen to twenty minutes if you run."

Booth closed his eyes before he looked at his friend. "Sweets, what about you?"

"I'll get there. Now, get your ass moving! You know Hacker is usually five minutes early to things. GO!"

The FBI agent nodded at his friend…yes friend. Pushing his soft feelings aside, he merely said "Thanks" before getting out of the car and started hoofing down the street.

The whole way, Booth prayed to God that he would make it on time. Somehow, he made it to the outside of the Hays-Adams at 4:45 PM. As he was going around the corner to enter the front doors, he saw Hacker getting out of his car across the street.

Thinking quickly, he ran up to the bellhop and pointed out his boss. "Hey, isn't that the guy from the _Drew Carey Show?_ "

The man turned to Booth. "What's that?"

"It was a popular show on television. It's cool he's staying here."

The man's spine straightened. "Indeed. Thank you sir for the heads up."

"No problem." Booth said before heading inside. Before he could go any further, he couldn't resist as he turned around and watched the bellhop and another employee surround Hacker and offer assistance.

Remembering what he was there for, he jogged to the elevator and got in. After what seemed like a lifetime, he arrived at the correct floor. Before he could knock, Angela opened the door.

"Booth! Where the hell have you been?"

"Long story, Ang. Hacker is here. I was able to delay him for a few minutes, but he'll be here any minute. Come on."

"You're still on my shit list for not telling me about my dad by the way." She said as she pointed her finger at him while Booth led her to the bedroom.

When they got there, everyone was getting their cameras ready as Angela got onto the bed and pulled up her skirt to her upper thigh. When Hodgins saw it, he wasn't happy.

"Babe! I said you could use your leg, not your thigh. Put it away!"

Angela sighed before she pushed her skirt to about an inch above her knee. "Better?"

Hodgins knew there wasn't time to argue. "Acceptable."

Booth looked at Fisher's attire. "Do I even want to know?"

"I have a plan of darkness and intense pleasure planned later tonight thanks to Doctor Brennan. She said since I did my job correctly I got to watch your boss's humiliation before I left for the evening."

"Why did I even ask?" Booth said as he pinched his nose and closed his eyes.

Suddenly they heard the door open and close before the living room light went off, only illuminated by candlelight. They froze but relaxed as Sweets ran in out of breath before stopping and putting his head between his legs. "He's coming up the elevator."

"Sweets, where have you been?" Angela asked.

"After the motorcade passed, I was on my way here when there was construction and traffic was backed. I parked in the first spot and ran as fast as I could. I saw him in the lobby waiting for the elevator so I took the stairs."

It was then that Wendell heard a beep. "Sssshhh, he's here!" He whispered before closing the bedroom door as the main door opened.

Outside, Hacker held the rose in his teeth as he opened the door. He was pleasantly surprised to be greeted by a single candlelight giving off a glimpse of a woman's leg. When he got closer, suddenly the light came on and was greeted by several camera flashes following by a very loud 'SURPRISE!'

He stood in stunned silence as the rose dangled from his mouth for a second before falling to the floor. "Oh, shit"

He saw Booth standing next to Brennan. Nearby, he saw two young men followed by Hodgins and Cam. Everyone had their camera phones or a camera pointed at him. When he turned to the bed, he saw Angela get up, push down the skirt to her dress, and blow out the candle before joining her husband. Everyone was laughing, but stopped as Brennan walked up to Hacker and stood in front of him.

"Andrew, I need to talk to you. I need you to listen carefully and be very honest. If you are dishonest with me again, these pictures will be found at every FBI station"

"Field office"

Brennan turned to Booth. "What, Booth?"

"They're field offices"

"It means the same thing, Booth"

"No it doesn't Bones."

Everyone tried to hold in their laughter as they saw another round of bickering going on. Hodgins walked up to the humiliated director with his King of the Lab smile on his face.

"What Dr. B is trying to say, Mr. Hacker is that we would like some answers and then we need your help with another task. Should you refuse or not be completely forthcoming, every FBI agent will get to see you in your pretty pink panties." He said before he started laughing again.

Andrew felt his hard on fall flat as a balloon.


	12. Denouement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: After a long wait, here is the end of the journey. These always make me sad, but I know that there will be more stories. I do apologize for the delay but you all know how much of a perfectionist I am. I hope the wait was worth it.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Bones, but Fox needs to get owned for screwing DB and ED.

_“And that’s what happened. Just as I said.” Hacker said in a desperate tone._

_“So, Hannah came to you, Andrew, and not vice versa.” Brennan responded in a flat tone that belied her feelings of betrayal._

_Hacker attempted to adjust himself without grabbing himself to no avail.  Frustrated, he leaned against the wall.  “Yes, Temperance, I swear, I didn’t start this plan.”_

_Brennan crossed her arms.  “How do I know that you’re not being deceptive about all this?”_

_“He’s telling the truth, Bones.”_

_The anthropologist turned to her partner.  “How do you know?”_

_Booth walked up until he was in front of his supervisor.  “Because I can’t see him coming up with a plan like this.  It was Hannah, Bones.  Do you trust me?”_

_Brennan softened.  “Of course I do, Booth.  If you feel that he is telling the truth, I will defer to you.  However, I want to know why he would go along with something like this.”_

_“I’ll tell you why, Bren.” Angela said as she attempted to get up. “It’s, ugh!”_

_“I’m coming, Babe.” Hodgins said before coming to his wife and assisted her up.  When standing, she waddled over to Hacker._

_“Because he has the hots for you.  Obviously, he couldn’t get it done on his own, so when he was presented with an opportunity, he took it.”_

_“Get what done, Angela?”_

_Angela turned to her best friend.  “Get you into bed.  From the Hai Karate I’m smelling, he is under the misbegotten impression that he’s a stud.  He was also frustrated by the fact you have much better prospects, as well as being jealous of the fact that Booth is a much better FBI agent.”_

_Hacker’s face turned red.  “Hey, who is the one who is Assistant Deputy Director at the FBI?”_

_“How stained did your nose get for you to get that role, Mister Hacker?” Cam said with a sarcastic smile._

_“Not at all, Doctor Saroyan.  I’m the best there is—“_

_“No, Andrew, Booth is!  You know that, too or else why would you do something so cruel?”_

_“Once again, his girlfriend was the one who got the ball rolling with this stupid thing!” Hacker said desperately.  “Don’t I get some credit for trying to do right by Temperance?”_

_“Is groping her in her apartment your example of ‘doing right by her?’” Booth said angrily with quotation marks before moving towards his supervisor.  “You’re lucky I—“_

_Stopping her best friend from doing something rash, Brennan finished for him.  “Yes, Andrew, Hannah started all this, but you went along with all of it.  Furthermore, you did not try to do right by me because if you wanted to really do the right thing, you would have told me the truth immediately.  No, you don’t get any credit at all!  Honestly, you make me want to be ill.”_

_“But Temperance—“_

_“NOT ANOTHER WORD!” Brennan yelled, losing her control.  “I can’t stand the sight of you.  You made me doubt Booth!  You and Hannah made me doubt him!  For that I’ll always hate you.”_

_Booth saw the pain in her eyes and his heart hurt more for anything he did to contribute to it.  Seeing her shake, he put his arms around her as she burrowed herself into his comfort and cried._

_Everyone watched the scene in silence.  Feeling they were intruding, the group moved to leave the bedroom, with Hodgins and Wendell pushing Hacker._

_“Ow, Doctor Hodgins, not so hard.  These undergarments are cutting me off.”_

_Hodgins motioned Wendell to stop.  “They are?  I’m sorry for that.  Maybe we can do something about that.”  He nodded to the younger man.  “Wendell.”_

_“Of course, Mister Hacker.”  Wendell replied before grabbing the top of her panties through the thin robe and yanked up._

_“OOOOWWWW, PLEASE STOP!”_

_“Gosh, I’m sorry sir.  Did that make you uncomfortable?”  Wendell said to everyone’s snickers.  “Come on.  Move it!”_

_After the room was vacated, Brennan continued to cry for a few minutes as Booth held her.  When Booth felt she had calmed down, he reluctantly let her go, missing her warmth._

_“Bones, we can cancel this right now.  I don’t want you hurt anymore.”_

_Brennan wiped her eyes.  “I’m fine, Booth.  I can’t let Hannah get away with what she did to me…to us.  We almost lost our center.  We have to make sure that it doesn’t happen again.”_

_Booth looked at his watch.  “She should be here in about fifteen minutes.  Why don’t you go wash your face and I’ll gather the troops to get everything ready.”_

_“Our friends aren’t a regiment, Booth.”  When she saw his face, she smiled.  “Too literal?”_

_Booth was relieved to see her smile.  “Yeah, but that’s okay, Bones.”_

_Brennan saw unshed tears in Booth’s eyes.  “Booth, why are you crying?”_

_The FBI Agent wiped his eyes.  “Sorry, Bones.  It’s nothing.”_

_“No, it’s not, Booth.  Tell me, please.”_

_“It’s nothing, Bones.  Listen you were the one hurt here—“_

_Brennan took a step closer.  “I was not the only one hurt here, Booth.  You trusted Hannah.  You’re a good man.  You put everything into this relationship because that’s the kind of person you are.  You were betrayed, too and I’m sorry for that.”_

_“It’s okay, Bones.  We’re going to get them for what they did, all right?”  Booth said in an attempt not to break down.  “Now, wash your face and I’ll get everyone around, okay.  Take your time.”_

_Brennan knew enough to let things lie for the time being.  “Okay, Booth.  Thank you…for everything.”_

_“You’re welcome.  Now, get cleaned up.”_

_Brennan almost had the door shut when she heard it._

_“You’re buying drinks at Founding Fathers when we’re done here.”_

_“Booth!” She yelled to no response._

 

* * *

 

_Booth entered the main room and was swarmed by everyone there, but Angela got to him first._

_“How is Bren?”_

_“Ready to finish our job.  Why don’t you go in there and help her?” Booth said with a silent signal to Angela that she understood._

_“I will.”_

_When Angela left the room, Booth turned to the others.  “Okay, let’s get this show on the road.  Hannah will be here shortly.”_

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

            “So, you all tricked me by humiliating the Assistant Deputy Director of the FBI?  That is not only childish, but also uncalled for.” Hannah said in a hurt tone that was fooling no one.

            “No, Hannah.”  Booth said.  “We tricked you by using your ego and plan against you.  You lied, we lied.”

            “I had to lie!” Hannah said in desperation.  “Temperance and your friends were conspiring against me.  Doesn’t it matter at all that to be with you, I had to give up reporting where the action is for this dumb ass assignment following the president?  You think I would choose this for nothing?”

            “No, Hannah, I don’t, but I know now that you’re not the type to give up your career goals for love.” Booth replied. 

            “Seeley, I’m here, not in Afghanistan.  If that doesn’t say love, I don’t know what does.” Hannah said with confidence she was lacking.

            “After we figured out what happened, I called in a few favors and did some research.” Booth said before turning to another person.  “Angela?”

            The pregnant woman wore a shit eating grin as she walked up to the blonde journalist.  “From the moment you came here, you proclaimed it was all because you wanted to be with Booth.  While that may have been icing on the cake, that’s not the only reason, is it?”

            Sweat began to form on Hannah’s brow.  “Of course it is.  Why the hell else would I leave where I could make my mark?”

            Angela reached behind her to Hodgins, who had removed a folder from the nightstand drawer.  “Steve Terry.  Ring a bell?”

            Hannah’s stomach began to feel ill.  “He was my camera man overseas, but he died when he was filming insurgents right before I came here.  It was a painful time for me as we were close.  How dare you bring this up?”

            Angela smiled as she took a step closer.  “Why do I bring it up?  Let’s see what this says.” 

            She read for a moment before looking back up.  “Yes, according to this email and several witnesses, he was ordered to get closer for footage because the reporter threatened to ‘ _destroy his career with friends in high places so that his next job would be as a cameraman in the boonies of the Yukon_ ;’”

            “He was a new cameraman for NBC.” Brennan said.  “Young, eager, and not seasoned enough to say no to the reporter’s orders.  So he got closer, but it wasn’t good enough.  After said reporter yelled at him to get closer again so she would have footage for her report, ten yards away an improvised explosive device hit the ground, sending shrapnel into whatever was in its path.  The blast shot metal into the cameraman’s chest, killing him instantly.”

            “The reporter with him didn’t even get a scratch save for a little temporary hearing loss due to standing behind a building when the IED landed.” Booth said.  “When the Army discovered what had happened and why, they saw that she had been arrested in the past for her actions.  Because this wasn’t the first time her actions were reckless, her press credentials were yanked.”

            Hodgins continued from Booth.  “NBC pulled this reporter back Stateside, giving her the option of joining the pool covering the President, or being bought out of her contract immediately.  Knowing she was screwed, she took the White House assignment.” Hodgins finished.  “A nice, safe assignment where she couldn’t push the envelope.”

            Hannah’s jaw dropped for a moment before she recovered.  “How the hell did you find out about Steve?”

            Angela smiled.  “Remember all those classified files you hacked into to find out about Brennan?  I took a page from your book.  I researched your time from when you were a child, to college, , the six television stations you worked at, all the way to NBC.  I’ve also hacked into your personal laptop and your computer at work.  People think deleting things will make it disappear.  It doesn’t.”

            “I have to admit, I did buy into your  _‘I followed Seeley because I cared about him’_  story after you arrived in Washington.”  Cam stated.  “You were quite convincing as the understanding girlfriend in regards to the close partnership her boyfriend shared with Doctor Brennan.  As Seeley has been my friend for many years, I gave you a fair chance, but this…”

            The forensic pathologist stepped up to Hannah’s face.  “You are a narcissistic, petty, spoiled little bitch.  I would love to make all this public, but I would also be getting Angela and others in trouble as well.  I also know from that corrupt cop case you got hurt in a few months back that you have a knack for getting into trouble.  Should you ever get involved with one of our cases, well, as Booth and Doctor Brennan can tell you, they get dangerous sometimes.”

            Cam clasped her hand together.  “So for your safety as well as ours, I have convinced the heads of the Jeffersonian, DC Metro Police, and the Virginia and Maryland State Police forces to pull your press credentials for their agencies to prevent you from trying to sensationalize any criminal cases we assist on.  If you try to be anywhere near those areas unless given permission by myself alone, you will be removed immediately.”

            “You don’t give two shits about my safety.  You’re pulling my press pass for those agencies because I lied to Temperance.  That is pathetic.”   Hannah said with disbelief before facing the others.  “Screw you all.  There are plenty of agencies to cover, people.  This is the nation’s capital after all!”

            Suddenly Booth turned to Hacker.  “You also will be making sure her credentials for the DOJ and the FBI are pulled by the end of tomorrow or else.”

            “Or else what?” Hacker asked in an incredulous voice.

            “Or else I’ll tell Sam about how you fed Hannah information for her stories.” Temperance said.

            Hannah realized what Booth said.  “What the hell, Seeley!  My career is going to be fucked!  How can I work for NBC if you’re getting me banned from covering most of the federal government?  What the hell am I supposed to tell my bureau chief when there’s a story involving the Jeffersonian?  They are connected to the FBI, the DOJ, among other agencies.”

            “Your bureau chief already knows, Hannah, as of about an hour ago.”  Booth said.  “Besides, there are other reporters that cover our cases already, so the chance of your network pulling you from the Commander in Chief are slim to none.  Also, you have a pattern of putting yourself and others in danger to get your scoop, Hannah.  I’m not going to let another person get hurt or worse, die because of your recklessness.  That includes you.”

            The blood drained from Hannah’s face.  “But I love you Seeley—“

            Booth’s eyes hardened to black stone.  “Shut up, Hannah!  The only reason I’m not letting Hodgins, Bones, and others use their pull to get you banned from every government agency is because some of this is my fault.”

            “Booth! Not this again.”  Brennan said.  “It’s not—“

            “Bones, some of it is.” Booth said before he turned and walked up to her.  “I’m the one who was trying to move on with my life.  I’m the one who always threw Hannah in your face, and I’m the one who convinced myself that Hannah and I were meant to be when it was obvious we weren’t.”

            Booth turned back to Hannah.  “Hannah, I wasn’t honest with you about me.  I led you on and for that, I’m sorry.  You deserved more than being my rebound relationship.  However, I also deserved the entire truth of why you came to Washington.  To think that I felt guilty for you coming here!  I felt an obligation to you because you pushed your career upside down to come be with me.  All that crap you fed me was complete bullshit!”

            Desperate, Hannah used the last weapon she had left, Booth’s sense of empathy.  “Seeley, it’s true I came here because of what happened in Afghanistan, but I also wanted to be with you.  Don’t you understand?  When you told me about Temperance’s feelings, I didn’t know what else to do.  I felt overwhelmed and scared--”

            “You could have pissed with me.  You could have confronted me before dumping my ass and moving out.  You could have been honest with Bones and stop being her friend.  There are a lot of things you could have done that would have been better, but you chose to pull a stunt that would destroy my friendship with my best friend.  I still can’t believe I encouraged my son to like you.  I can’t imagine what would have happened to Parker if you felt he was a threat.”

            “Like I’m going to be threatened by a spoiled brat!” Hannah said.  Quickly, she covered her mouth, but it was too late.

            Before Booth lost his temper, Brennan jumped in with anger seeping out of her pores and said something that shocked everyone in the room.

            “Get dressed and get the fuck out of my sight.”  She looked over at Hacker, his eyes bulging out from her use of foul language.  “Give this asshead his clothes and get him out, too.”

            Booth was snapped out of his funk as he realized what his partner was trying to say.  “Ass-hat, Bones.”

            “Oh.  Sorry, Booth.”

            “It’s okay, Bones.”

            Everyone in the room watched as the partner were in world of their own.  Suddenly, Cam’s phone rang and she left the room to answer it.  Angela didn’t want to break the spell, but she had enough as well.

            “Hodgins, please give Hacker his clothes.  The baby’s getting hungry.”

            “Of course.” Hodgins said before grabbing the pile of clothes from the main area of the suite and throw them at the deputy director.  “You heard my wife.  My unborn child is hungry.”

            As the man ran into the bathroom, Hannah watched the partners with a sense of emptiness as it dawned on her what she lost.  Before she could contemplate further, a pile of clothes hit her in the face.

            “Get dressed, Desert Barbie.  There was a body found by the Mall.” Cam said.  “I need my team.”

            Hannah hesitated to leave, irking Cam further.  “I was a cop before I became a coroner.  I’m also from the Bronx.  Now get dressed and leave or I’ll make you get dressed and leave.”

            Defeated, the reporter left the room, followed by Cam.  Everyone else followed the women out until only Booth and Brennan remained.

            “Ready for another case, Bones?” Booth asked.

            “Of course.  I just hope that this body isn’t covered in flesh.” Brennan responded.

            As the couple started walking out, the anthropologist realized something.

            “Booth, where is your coat?  You didn’t have one when you got here.  It’s March you know.”

            “I left it in Sweets’ car when I had to run here.”

            “Well, you need to get it.  While cold alone doesn’t cause illness, it could weaken your immune system with your stress levels.”

            “Don’t worry, Bones.  All over it.”

            “I should hope so.  There’s supposed to be a blizzard on Thursday.”

            The partners continued to bicker as they left the bedroom, both relieved that their partnership was on the mend.

 

**THE END**


End file.
